


The Deal

by Lemebel



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Proposal Fusion, Assistant Quentin, Editor Eliot, Fake Marriage, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, No Smut, Panic Attacks, Romantic Comedy, Slow Burn, This was written meanwhile James Charles was being cancelled so I couldn't help it I'm so so sorry, beauty guru drama references
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 35,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27036172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemebel/pseuds/Lemebel
Summary: “Who is getting married?” Quentin mumbled to Eliot but not looking at Eliot because that would be weird.“You and I” Eliot replied, placing a hand on Quentin’s shoulder in the most affectionate way possible “I know this must be quite a shock”“We are getting married” Quentin mumbled, again, lost in the situation. Poor puppy.Fogg and Chatwin were not looking weird at them, at all. God Quentin was not selling this.Eliot should have gotten another fiancé.—I firmly belive that every fandom should have their own version of The Proposal and here I am, ready to deliver something no one asked for.
Relationships: Quentin Coldwater/Eliot Waugh
Comments: 13
Kudos: 46





	1. CHAPTER ONE: In which Quentin is a sad puppy and knows karate.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All grammar mistakes are mine :) Sorry about it

**CHAPTER ONE: In which Question is a sad puppy and knows karate.**

When Quentin arrived to Dhali’s at 1:10 pm the first thing he noticed was the excessive loudness coming from the inside of the coffee shop. It was not really about the music-a suave acoustic melody produced by some random hipster musician- but the people inside, it was the chattering that drove him off to the tables of the shop.

He did not like noisy places, or people’s places but Julia insisted. _It’s good for you!_ She said.

Julia was late though and Quentin irked a little at that but since he wasn’t a kid anymore, he would be the big adult and just wait for Julia, then force her to do all the necessary social interactions instead of him and he would get his coffee and panini sandwich: Perfect quid pro quo.

Quentin Coldwater was thriving into his adulthood. Yes, he was.

The minute Quentin placed his bag in the seat next to him, a distinctive vibration came from the left of his jacket.

 _“Did you talk to Boris Stratikov? I’m still waiting on that manuscript, Coldwater_ ”

Quentin rolled his eyes to the side and debated if he should respond the text or not. It didn’t take much for him to remember that today was one of those days: The last Monday of the month, which meant Eliot would have his monthly reunion with the directors and other editors on Thursday. Which meant Eliot would be fucking dickhead to him and pretty much everyone around him until then.

Three long days of torture.

And just before Quentin could even respond to his boss’s text, there was a second one _“Also, be a dear and bring me my usual coffee. Hopefully you’ll get it right this time”_

Quentin rolled his eyes again, this time hoping for his inevitable death or at least the inevitable death of Eliot Waugh. Either one would work for him.

“ _Got it”_ he texted back and decided to put on his phone in silence mode. Just to try and not die before lunch.

“Hey! Sorry about the waiting!” A sudden voice called him, Quentin looked up at Julia and moved out his bag for his friend to seat next to him” You okay there Q? You look like that one-time Kady almost puked in one of your books”

Quentin snorted, he was still not over that incident “You know, the usual the work stuff”

“By the usual stuff you mean that tyrant boss of yours that treats you like his slave?” Julia said raising an eyebrow “You’re wasting your time in that job , and it’s not healthy for you physically or mentally”

Quentin would say something back like how Julia was wrong, about how much Quentin enjoyed his job at a top seller editorial, full filling his wish to maybe publish interesting and groundbreaking fantasy books. The kind of books he found when he was little and saved him from the world.

Maybe even publish his own book.

But he also knew Julia was right. Like always.

“Have you considered talking to your dad? I’m sure he would –”

“Please Jules don’t go there” he quickly said, rubbing his temple “You know it’s a shitty situation”

“I know! But you’re a so talented Q!”she exclaimed “And if you would just talk to him maybe you wouldn’t have to deal with that shitty dude who only cares about his fucking perfect hair and Gucci shoes”

“He does have good hair though” Quentin responded half-joking to which Julia snorted a little and rolled her eyes “Yeah…I’m not doing that”

“God you’re such a brat ” she said with funny smile “Sooner rather than latter you’re gonna have to talk to him, you know that right? It’s not like you can avoid him at every single-family event you go to”

“Not if I skip every single-family event, they want me to go” Quentin answered back with a funny expression.

“Isn’t this Saturday your grandma’s birthday? Your nana loves you Q, you can’t do that to her”

Again, Julia reminding him what a shitty adult he was.

“Yeah not sure I’m gonna make it. Eliot has been extra shitty with office stuff these few days anyway”

“It’s her 90 birthdays! It’s an important thing” Julia exclaimed.

“Yeah sure tell that to Eliot for me” Quentin answered back “Now, you know what’s also important? Food and coffee Jules, and you owe me”

“I wasn’t even that late” Julia responded, raising an eyebrow “And there’s a line”

Quentin quickly turned his head to the inside of the shop and pointed out the figure of a young brunette woman, one of the baristas

“Then just go and talk to Kady, you’re one of her favorites after all right?” he said with a funny expression to which Julia responded with a small hit on his right arm “Now what was that for?”

“You know it’s a shitty situation”

“See? Now who is the fucking brat?”

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Of course, Quentin didn’t manage to get the manuscript from Stratikov, he was kind of a mess when working on a new book and Quentin just didn’t know how to handle him well. Specially since he tended to go into weird mystic trips to handle his writing blocks.

Either way, he was screwed, and he could already hear Eliot Waugh complaining and stabbing him with a pen because of the lack of results, which was all that Eliot cared about. That and a big check with money to keep his lavishing way of living: Armani suits and Gucci shoes that Quentin was supposed to pick up from the dry cleaner every single Friday.

At least Quentin managed to get Eliot’s coffee: A cinnamon-vanilla late with a side of almond milk. Two of them, because Quentin was pathetic enough to fear for his life in case something happened to one of the coffees: A car accident, a sudden zombie break-out, either way, Eliot was getting his coffee. Quentin also got him a chocolate filled donut, Eliot liked sweets. Maybe he would not get all bitchy if Quentin offered something to ear first.

Quentin Coldwater entered the building at exactly 1:55 pm, feeling extra anxious. He took the stairs to the fourth floor and the first thing he noticed was two female junior editors talking heartily to each other, which probably meant Eliot wasn’t back from the spa yet.

Quentin sighed in relief when he was almost hit by another man who carried a bunch of papers in his arms “Hey move out of the way! “the man screamed at him not even bothering to apologize.

“Asshole” Quentin grumbled between his teeth.

“Hey Coldwater” It was Todd who greeted him one of the junior editors in the office. One of the few people who didn’t care about Quentin’s overall awkwardness “Any news on the Antichrist?”

 _Antichrist_ , that was the name the office people had given Eliot. Which wasn’t a surprise to him given the fact that the man treated everyone in the office like they were his personal slaves. Funny thing for Quentin to be the actual personal slave.

“At any moment now. He’ll probably be back earlier since it’s one of those days you know?”

“Is the Armageddon finally happening? Will the Antichrist finally rule over all the earth?” Todd joked back with a funny smile.

“Yeah I don’t think you should call –” and just like that, Quentin’s phone vibrated which meant only one thing: Eliot Waugh was back in the building “Oh shit, he’s back”

“Oh shit, shit”

In a matter of seconds, the news spread around the office and everyone was going back to their cubicles ready to pretend they were being efficient at their jobs.

“He’s here” Quentin heard someone murmur from behind him.

Eliot Waugh came into the room wearing a perfectly tailored fuchsia Armani suit jacked with a dark vest and simple yet perfectly white shirt. Perfect groomed hair as usual and a pair of sunglasses to try and hide the always present emptiness that ultimately made him an individual incapable of feeling human emotion.

The king of hell, the spawn of the devil, the personification of all wrong in this world.

“Good afternoon mister Waugh. How was your lunch?” one of the female editors said, greeting him.

“Oh Patricia how funny of you to think that I consume food” the man responded, not even looking at her.

“My name is Jessica…” she muttered but apparently Eliot didn’t hear her or if he did, he pretended not to.

 _Shit_ Quentin thought to himself as he threw the donut to Todd and walked towards Eliot who was on his way towards him.

“Quentin” Eliot greeted him while not giving him any sort of visual contact.

“Your coffee” he offered, walking next to his boss.

Eliot took the beverage in his hands and gave it a sip before making a disgusted expression “I do not enjoy soy milk, Quentin. Throw this away”

_Fuck fuck fuck. You didn’t hate soy milk last week you fucking dickhead._

“Want me to get you another coffee?” Quentin offered, begging for all his life to be over.

Eliot totally ignored Quentin’s offer and went into his office with Quentin following behind him. Eliot took his jacket and glasses off and sat behind his desk with a tiresome expression on his face.

“How was the spa?” Quentin asked kindly while trying not to sound too pathetic.

“Horrible, my massage therapist, Brenda, decided to leave and now they got this new girl with awful brute hands, such a fucking dread” Eliot practically vomited the information.

_You are a fucking dread_

“So? Did you speak to Stratikov? Where is my manuscript?” He said with a cold enough expression to froze Quentin on his place.

“Uhmm about that” Quentin muttered with his hand in the back of his neck.

“See, Quentin? This is exactly the reason why I haven’t read the manuscript you gave me” Eliot said, crossing his legs “Where is your thrive? Your yearning to become an editor? You gotta do the hard work”

“Look Eliot, I spoke to Stratikov — “

“Yet I see no manuscript on my desk. So what does it matter?” Eliot interrupted him “I know I should have given this task to that girl with the weird face...What was her name? Pete’s assistant?”

“…Kat Vonderburg?”

“Exactly!” Eliot said with a sarcastic smile “Yet here I am giving you all these opportunities. It’s just sad, you’re like a sad puppy”

Quentin had the fought the urge to roll his eyes to Eliot’s comment but decided to remain silent. There was no way this conversation would end with Quentin’s dignity intact.

“So?” Eliot said after an awfully awkward minute of silence.

“Right” Quentin mumbled before taking out of phone from his pocket “There’s the staff meeting at three and –”

“Did you call uhm what’s her name? The one with annoying voice?” he said before turning to the pile of papers on his decks: Several manuscripts from various authors.

“Miriam? Yeah I told her if she doesn’t get her manuscript on time you won’t give her a release date before Christmas”

“Great. Did Pete talk to you about the Oprah thing? Is it handled?” Eliot murmured without looking at Quentin like usual.

Fuck fuck fuck yet another thing that Quentin had failed at, well not really since Pete was supposed to deal with Sunderland and all the promotion shit, you know, actual editor work. Didn’t help that Quentin was the bearer of yet more bad news.

“Uhm you know how it is. Zelda isn’t good with interviews”

And just then Eliot decided to face Eliot with a funny yet murderous expression “Really?”

“Uhm that’s— that’s what he said” Quentin responded.

Eliot snorted amused by Quentin’s answer and rolled his eyes “Send me her number and meet me in Pete’s office in ten minutes. I’ll handle this”

Quentin could not help but raise one of his eyebrows at Eliot’s word but decided to remain silent. Typically, Eliot and Pete would not talk to each other, they despised each other, so Quentin would often be the bridge of communication between them. Either way Quentin nodded and made his away to the door before stopping himself.

“One more thing, your immigration lawyer called, and he seemed pretty urgent about—”

“Fine, push the meeting with the lawyer for tomorrow at twelve” he answered swiftly before raising his face from the manuscript he was currently reading “Oh and Quentin? Be a dear and get me a late vanilla coffee, without soymilk this time. Thanks”

Quentin made his best effort to try and force and smile to his boss before closing the door behind him just for Todd to join him by his side, scaring the shit out of him. He was extra anxious today.

“Don’t do that Todd!” Quentin said with a tiresome expression while walking towards the hallway.

“That bad uh?” Todd said with an empathetic look.

Quentin snorted and sighed “He told me I looked like a sad puppy” which was not a good thing to say to a person who suffered from mental illness from most of his life, yet three years with Eliot Waugh had made him learn not to take everything to heart.

Especially when it came out of the devil’s spawn mouth.

“You look fine to me man” Todd replied.

Quentin laughed a little and shook his head before pressing the elevator’s button “No Todd. He meant I’m pathetic”

“In a total bitchy _I won’t let you sue me kind of way?_ ”

“Exactly” Quentin replied “I’m gonna get our king some coffee. You want something?”

“Nah man, thanks. I still have half of that donut you gave me earlier”

And just like another regular assistant obedient Quentin made his way to the Starbucks across the street and once he got inside the shop there was a pretty long line. Hopefully, the baristas worked fast, and he would manage to go back in less than 10 or so minutes.

A minute later or so while he was waiting in line Quentin received a text from Alice, he opened it instantly with a sudden warm feeling in his chest.

_“Any news with the manuscript Q? : )”_

Many would think Quentin had a thing for Alice, which was true, but many would say he used his important position as an editor in chief’s assistant to make his way with girl who dreamed to be writers. Which was not the case, he did like Alice and he really enjoyed reading her pieces, she was so talented that Quentin wished nothing but a chance of success to her.

_“Sorry he said he hasn’t had the time to review it. I’m sorry”_

_“Oh Q, don’t worry. I know it was just a favor. I don’t mean to bother you with my shit”_

_“What? You are no bother at all, it’s okay. Just give it time okay. I’m sure he’ll see what an amazing writer you are”_

_“You’re really sweet Q!”_

Those words made Quentin smile like a damn goof. Alice thought he was sweet which was probably the least suitable adjective to describe him: Quentin was the awkward guy that enjoyed reading books in the middle of house parties and was terrified to look people in the eyes.

Neither one of those things would be considered cute or sweet.

“Hey dude, you’re next c’mon” said the guy behind him, startling Quentin and getting him out of his mind.

Five minutes later he was back in the office and making his way to Pete’s office which was right in front of Eliot’s office. Quentin took a quick glance to his own boss office and saw the man walking towards Pete’s office.

Of course, Quentin hurried himself to catch Eliot.

“Here’s your coffee” Quentin said breathless. Praying for Eliot to shut his mouth and drink the damn thing for once and for all.

Eliot took a sip and shrugged “Too much sugar but it’s decent” was that a praise? Probably to Eliot’s Waugh standards “Now, remember you just a prop here. A chair”

“A chair? Quentin repeated, looking at Eliot with a weird expression.

Did this man seriously compare him to a piece of furniture? Was that admissible for a lawsuit? Hopefully.

“What did I say? Chairs don’t speak Quentin” Eliot said with a playful smile.

Quentin couldn’t help but roll his eyes and replied “Won’t say a word. I’m a chair” he said before knocking on Pete’s door and opening it to Eliot who made his way inside like he owned the place.

“Oh, look if it isn’t our king and his faithful dog. How was lunch?” he said smiling with the most accurate bitch face Quentin had seen in his life.

God he hated Pete.

“Dreadful “Eliot said dramatically as leaned on Pete’s desk “I went to this restaurant with my friend and we had this…fish thing? I hate fish but Margo insisted so I said fuck it and gave it a try”

“Really? “Pete replied with the most I-do-not-give-a-fuck-face

“Worst decision in my life” he replied with a fake laugh.

God this was awkward for Quentin who was basically hiding in the corner.

Pete fake laughed back at Eliot’s words and simply smiled “I’m sure your visit here isn’t purely about New York’s food experience, right? “

Oh well it’s just that there’s no easy way to tell you this but I wanted to do it myself. You know since you’ve been working with me for so long”

Now that comment caught Quentin’s attention. What was going on?

“Of course, Eliot. I am all ears”

“Right” Eliot said with the most sadistic smile, ever “You’re fired, Pete”

 _What?_ Quentin’s jaw suddenly dropped to the floor.

“Excuse me?”

“What you heard” Eliot said drily “I asked you to handle the Oprah thing and you didn’t and now I’ll have to manage to do it all on my own because you weren’t able to deliver _that one single thing._ What do you want me to do? You’ve been an editor for nearly two years. Baby wheels no more”

That was when Quentin was the burning fire inside Pete’s eyes. He was ready to explode, right in that moment. Oh fuck

“You know Zelda doesn’t do interviews, she gets all awkward and shit. Don’t you remember last time?”

“Last time she wasn’t taking her medications, because _you did’t take care of_ it” Eliot answered back “It took me five minutes to get her to do the interview and she’s in”

“That—That’s a lie!”

“You didn’t even talk to her, right? Dear god Pete” he sighed disappointed “Look I’ll give you two months to look for another job and then tell everyone that you resigned for a better position. No big drama and you’ll go quietly, it’s truly for the best”

“What?”

Then, Eliot smiled heartily and placed his hand above Pete’s shoulder “Good talk” and just like that the man was out of Pete’s office-or ex office now- like nothing had happened. Quentin followed right after Eliot, yet he couldn’t help but keep his eyes in the Pete’s figure inside his now former office, imploding silently.

Or was he?

“Uhmm Eliot?”

“What’s his twenty?”

“He’s moving and he has crazy eyes” Quentin said awkwardly.

“Fuck me” Eliot sighed before turning on his heel to face Pete.

“You fucking faggot. You think you can fire me? After all these years of putting up with your shit? Oh please, we both know the truth”

Several people oohed when Pete said the F-word and so did Quentin honestly, yet Eliot didn’t seem to care about the slur. He was all calm and poise.

“And what would that be Pete?”

“You feel threated by me, I’m this close to get that editor in chief position and you can’t handle it. You think Fogg and Chatwin will allow you this kind of shit? They need me!”

“Oh Pete please stop it”

“Just because you have no semblance of a life outside this office, you think you can treat all of us like your personal slaves. Look at Quentin! He’s sad!”

“I’m not sad” Quentin replied quietly.

“You’ve drained the life out of him, just like everyone in this office. And you now what? I feel sorry for you”

Eliot laughed dramatically and said “ _Really_? You feel sorry for me?”

“Because no one likes you, everyone despises you and see right through all that fancy shit you put on. _We_ all see the snake you are, faggot” Pete said with hatred, his face red with anger.

Quentin stared at Eliot for a quick second, still high and mighty on his two feet.

“Are you done?” Eliot said coldly “Are you done with your sad tantrum? Because if you really want to know. I didn’t fire you because I feel threated by you at all. Why would I feel threated by a lazy, entitled incompetent straight man who spends more time cheating on his wife than doing his actual job”

Pete jaw dropped, obviously not prepared to be exposed in public.

“That’s! —"

“Now if you dare to say another word, my brave and strong assistant here is gonna have to throw your ass out of this building before you can call your poor wife and tell her about your indiscretions”

“Am I?” Quentin said without thinking.

“Quentin here has ten years of karate in his body, ready to demonstrate if you want to keep playing this silly spectacle. Or would you rather get out the building escorted by armed guards while my assistant films you with his phone and puts you in youtube so everyone knows what a fucking failure of a man you are?”

Pete stared harshly at Eliot for a few seconds, pure hatred in his eyes before saying “Fuck you Waugh” and walking away from the scene.

“Good” Eliot said, probably to himself before turning on his heels and making his way back to his office.

Of course, Quentin followed behind “You do know I don’t know any karate, right?”

“Oh trust me Coldwater. I know” Eliot said to himself with the biggest bitch smile only he could pull of “I will need you this weekend to help review his files and manuscripts. You up for the job?”

“This weekend?”

Eliot turned to look at Quentin straight in the eyes and yet again Quentin felt like those damn eyes would pierce right through him “Any problem with that? You have a girlfriend or something?”

“What? No no” Quentin replied nervously “I just have my grandma’s 90 birthday that’s all so…”

Eliot raise an eyebrow before snorting at him and going back inside his office.

“You’re actually saving me from a weekend of misery, anyway” he muttered with a low voice, half relived yet disappointed because of the sudden amount of work he was supposed to take care of.

And just like that Quentin went back to his small desk outside Eliot’s office, he didn’t mind that it was reduced but he hated that he was forced to have face Eliot’s office every single day for the last three years.

Three long years of being someone’s slave. Perhaps Julia was right? Was he wasting his time in here? Yet he knew that the promotion he had been after for so many years was almost in his hands, ready to make his dreams come true.

Maybe publish his stories?

Still, he had to deal with his family’s disappointment first.

“Yeah Mom…Well, what can I say? He is making me work this weekend…. I’m sure dad will be pissed but tell gammy I’m sorry…”

That was when he noticed Eliot coming on his way towards Quentin’s desk.

“Yeah we take all of our submission very seriously, but we’ll call you back. Okay? Bye” and just like that Quentin hung up to his own mother, the woman who loved him like no one else in the world, just so he could be of service to the king of hell.

“Your family?”

“Yeah”

“They told you to quit and start selling health insures?”

“Every single day of my life”

“So funny” Eliot replied with sarcastic expression.

Then the phone ring to Quentin’s relief, saving him from keeping interacting with Eliot “Eliot Waugh’s office?....Yeah okay, sure”

“What is it?” Eliot sighed tiredly.

“Fogg and Chatwin want to see you in the conference room, immediately.”

Eliot grunted and rolled his eyes in annoyance “Fuck. Come get me in ten minutes because we’ve got a lot of work to with Pete’s files”

“Sure. What excuse you want me to use?”

“The vet one. It always makes me laugh” Eliot said as he made his way upstairs to the conference room.


	2. CHAPTER TWO: In which Eliot has to deal with a Trump supporter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a warning this chapter in particular has a high cuantity of youtube's drama references lol.

**CHAPTER TWO: In which Eliot has to deal with a Trump supporter.**

Eliot would not admit out loud, not to anyone, not even Margo but he felt rather _upset_.

His heart rate was high, and his hands were sweating a little. He also knew fucking Steve and Marlene were talking shit about him in the other side of the office. Eliot was used to that kind of shit anyway; he had always been that person back in school and college.

The head bitch.

He was just good at things; he had a good fashion sense and why not say it? He was fucking hot. He could have any man or woman he wanted, any job he desired yet there he was, looking at fucking Steve and Marlene. Holding his deep hatred for them.

God, he wanted to fire them just like Pete, but he couldn’t pull out another stunt to Fogg and Chatwin. Not if he wanted to gain a chair in the board of directors in the next three years.

“Alright Eliot get your shit together. You have work to do” he muttered to himself, looking at his perfect face in the monitor.

It was just one of those days.

His attention suddenly went to young and awkward man outside of his office, talking in the phone like he was ready to jump out of the window: Quentin Coldwater. A good eye for books but a total disaster when int came to dealing with people. He was like an adult puppy who never seemed to learn to actually _bark_.

It was almost way too much fun to watch his micro disasters in real time. But Eliot felt sympathetic that day, so he made his way to Quentin’s desk and saved him from whatever shitty situation his family was giving him shit for before Fogg and Chatwin called him upstairs. Eliot would lie if he weren’t expecting scolding for the scene with Pete, but he was prepared to state his case.

“Eliot! Congratulations on the Oprah thing. Can’t believe you actually got Zelda on board” Chatwin said the second Eliot closed the door before him.

“Oh you know, a magician never reveals his secrets” Eliot answered with the fakest yet amicable smile he could pull off.

Fogg chuckled and nodded at him “Magic indeed. I believe that woman hasn’t left her house in years!”

“Agoraphobia can be a very tricky thing. Have I earned second raise because of my little victory perhaps?” Eliot joked and both men laughed back yet said nothing and merely exchanged looks.

That’s when he realized shit was going down.

Fogg just cleared his throat

“Eliot, do you remember when we agreed that you wouldn’t go to the FIL Book Fair because you weren’t allowed out of the country? While your visa application was being processed? ” Fogg explained.

“Yes, I also remember having to go because Pete Stein was busy with his marriage thing and because of it we were going to lose Rowell to Viking. Didn’t have much of a choice” he explained himself.

Fucking Pete Stein, even after fired he was still a pain in his ass.

“You could have sent your assistant” Chatwin muttered.

“Coldwater? Oh, sure that would have gone well” Eliot snorted. 

“Well, the US government doesn’t really care who publishes Roswell” Chatwin shrugged “Your immigration lawyer called us 30 minutes ago”

“Great, so it’s all handled I’m sure”

“Eliot, you are being deported” Fogg coldly announced to him.

_FUCK_

Wh-What?” Eliot stammered” That can’t be possible. I just went to fucking _Mexico_ ”

“Eliot, it’s out of our hands” Chatwin explained, walking towards Eliot and placing a hand on his shoulder.

“Well there must be something we can do” Eliot babbled. He could not go back to Canada, not after he finally got out of that damn country. He did not want to go back, not when he was at the peak of his career.

“We can reapply, but unfortunately you have to leave the country for a year at least” Fogg said with his usual calm demeanor.

“Well, fuck. I— I can manage everything from Toronto, Quentin will help with everything he knows his way around—”

“Eliot, if you’re deported you can’t work for an American company, it’s not possible”

Eliot bit his lower lip and cursed. How he was so stupid to forget about the whole visa thing? Jesus Christ he was from fucking Canada, just around the corner how in hell they wanted to deport him?

He got so caught up in his work and dealing with all his employee incompetence. Of course, he wouldn’t have time to deal with immigration.

God, what he was going to say to Margo? She was going to cut off his balls, and he really loved his balls. They brought him all the little joy he could still have.

“Until this whole issue is resolved, we think is best to turn your files to Pete Stein” Fogg announced after a long and tortuous second.

“Stein? The guy I just fired? You can’t be serious Fogg”

“He’s the only guy in the building with enough experience to run the damn thing and we need an editor in chief”

“God this is ridiculous” Eliot muttered.

“Eliot, if there was any way at all that we could make this thing work. Trust me we would do it; you are incredible at your job but…” Chatwin said squeezing his right shoulder “Maybe this is for the best, don’t you think?”

“Maybe Chatwin is right” Fogg said cheerfully “You haven’t taken a vacation day in years, Eliot. What about living a little?”

Live a little? Eliot Waugh did not need to live a little. He was already living at his fullest, he had a successful career and perfect apartment downtown and fucking Gucci slippers. He didn’t need vacations.

He needed his fucking job.

That is when a sudden knock came from the door and without permission Quentin peaked inside the room.

“Eliot? Sorry to interrupt “the man-puppy said, almost apologizing.

“We are in a meeting right now” Fogg said immediately.

“What Quentin? What could be that important?” Eliot snapped back at the guy.

“Sorry it’s just uhm…Dylan from Miss Winfrey’s office? She’s on the line” Quentin explained diligently “And you know I told her that you were otherwise engaged but she insisted so…Sorry”

And then it came to him: engaged. Such a funny word to use.

_E N G A G E D_

The answer to his dilemma, the water to his drops, the Kim to his Kanye, the Ryland to his Shane, the apology video with fake tears for his problematic behaviour.

All Eliot had to do get out of this predicament was to fake his way out. Just like he had done in his life before, like when he pretended to be straight for his whole life in high school.

Like when he pretended, he could take care of Margo’s cat and sent it to a pet’s hotel instead. Or that time kept kissing that Spanish guy named Guillermo with horrible breath just because he wanted to sleep with him.

So, Eliot decided: He would fake to be engaged to Quentin Coldwater, and he would remain in American soil.

He would beat Uncle Sam.

“Eliot?” Quentin said, calling him out with a strange and curious look

“Come here” Eliot whispered in the most subtle way. And for once Quentin seemed to take the message and closed the door behind him, just taking a few steps to the center of the room. Still a couple of feet away from Eliot.

“Uhm gentleman there is something that you should know” Eliot said taking a few steps to be next to Quentin “We are getting married. Isn’t that right puppy?”

“Who is getting married?” Quentin mumbled to Eliot but not looking at Eliot because that would be weird.

“You and I” Eliot replied, placing a hand on Quentin’s shoulder in the most affectionate way possible “I know this must be quite a shock”

“We are getting married” Quentin mumbled, again, lost in the situation. Poor puppy.

Fogg and Chatwin were not looking weird at them, at all. God Quentin was not selling this.

Eliot should have gotten another fiancé.

“Isn’t this guy your secretary?” Chatwin said, raising an eyebrow.

“Assistant” Quentin hurried to correct” Executive assistant”

“Oh titles, such a social construct. Don’t you think?” Eliot joked “Wouldn’t be the first time one of us fell for our secretaries. Would it, Fogg?”

Fogg looked at Chatwin with a funny expression like he had just witnessed the exposing of a celebrity, like that time James Charles was cancelled for a complete weekend for chasing after straight guys? Chatwain in the other hand, looked to the other side, embarrassed by being called out.

“So yes, the truth is, Quentin and I have been together for a while, you know? Two people who weren’t supposed to fall in love, but we did in the end” Eliot explained and looked at Quentin for a nod of approval “Isn’t that right Puppy?”

“No…?”

“All those long and cold nights at the office and weekend book fairs…Something happened, you know?”

“No…?” Eliot squeezed Quentin’s shoulder, just hard enough for the guy to understand the message. The guy startled at the sudden touch “I—I mean, yeah…Something”

“I—I tried to fight it but can’t fight a love like ours. Right, puppy?” Eliot said kissing Quentin’s left cheek tenderly “Oh sorry that was inappropriate, you know, love”

“Love” Quentin babbled.

“So, are you happy guys? Because we are so happy to finally be able to tell you” Eliot said with the biggest smile he could do “So happy”

“So happy” Quentin repeated.

Fogg chuckled and looked at Chatwin with a satisfied smile” It’s terrific, Eliot”

“Yeah, terrific” Chatwin said “Just you know, make it legal”

Eliot chuckled and pointed out to his ring finger “Oh yeah, of course. Don’t worry, we will go to the immigration office and clear this whole mess out”

“We will?” Quentin muttered to Eliot with an offset expression.

“Of course, puppy” Eliot said back to Quentin with a tender smile.

Eliot had never seen Quentin in such a state, it would be hard to define: Enraged? Mad? Displeased? It would be hard to say since the guy was pretty much pouting at him with a hard look while he walked along with Eliot back to his office.

Eliot could tell the news spread like wildfire, judging by the way all the people in the office were looking at them. Specially that guy named Todd, who said something stupid to Quentin who pretended not to hear him.

“Quentin?” Eliot said after a couple of weird seconds.

The guy did not respond, not until they were inside Eliot’s office. Eliot sighed tiredly as he sat on his cashmere couch. God he felt tired.

“Quentin could you bring me a cup of coffee. I feel dreadfully drained” Eliot asked as he brought his hand to his temple. He was about to have a migraine.

“Uhm, no?” Quentin answered back right away.

The puppy had claws, now that was a surprise.

“Quentin—”

“I don’t understand what’s happening. What the hell was all that back in there?” It wasn’t a question but much more like a demand.

“Oh relax, this is for you too” Eliot assured him, yep that migraine was definitely coming “They were going to make Pete editor in chief”

“So naturally that would result in me marring you and calling me _puppy_. Which for the record sound strangely terrifying coming from your mouth” Quentin answered, raising his voice a little?

Wow, who was this Quentin Coldwater and what happened to his strange and sad assistant?

“And what’s the big deal? Like you were saving yourself for someone special” Eliot snapped back. God Quentin was going to make his head explode.

“Uhm, maybe? Besides it’s illegal, Eliot”

Eliot took a long sigh and made his way to his desk just to lean on it “Do you really think the US government is more concerned about the fake marriage of a book publisher instead of terrorists? Trump _was_ elected president, Quentin”

Quentin rolled his eyes at him and stared at him for what could have been two- or three-seconds “Eliot”

“Yes?”

“I am not going to marry you. Not doing it”

“You break my heart, puppy” Eliot said with a fake sad smile.

“Eliot”

Of course, Eliot would have to do it: Be the bitch, crush Quentin’s dreams and hopes in order to manipulate him. But hey, who said life was easy?

“Yes, you are Quentin Coldwater because if you don’t marry me…”

“Whatever you say” he said, trying to interrupt him. The nerve, really.

“If you don’t marry me your dreams of touching the lives of millions of people with the written word are dead” Eliot sentenced and by the looks of Quentin’s face, the guy wasn’t getting it “Pete is gonna fire you the second I’m out of this door, he hates you as much as he hates me”

“Come on that’s—”

“I mean you were going to beat his ass” Eliot added “Which by the way, was very brave and manly. Didn’t know you had it in you”

“That was you!” Quentin exclaimed back “Oh my god”

Eliot rolled his eyes ant snorted, before walking towards Quentin and placing a hand on his shoulder “Look Quentin, you don’t want end on the streets alone and looking for a job. All of your years for hard working years in servitude to me, for nothing and your dream of becoming an editor is gone”

Eliot’s word seemed to make their way through Quentin’s mind since the guy suddenly decided to end his tantrum.

“We’ll get a quickie divorce after six months and you’ll be done with me but until then. I will be the love of your life, okay?”

Suddenly, the phone coming from Quentin’s desk started ringing. Probably Mary from Oprah’s office.

“Quentin, phone” Eliot said, after a few second of Quentin just standing around like a lost dog on the streets.

“Right”

“Oh, and that coffee I asked? Please”

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

One hour and a coffee later Quentin and Eliot were in the New York’s immigration office, it was way more crowded than Eliot expected, and he still had one last meeting that day. So naturally he would have to take things in his own hands as usual.

“What are you doing?” Quentin said as his boss walked along the line of people waiting for their turn.

“What do you think I’m doing? Being proactive”

“Oh god “Quentin mumbled behind as Eliot finally made his way towards the guy in the counter. The guy had one of those _oh shit I’m gonna have to deal with this kind of people_ faces that Eliot used to make when he worked in customer service.

One the worst decisions he ever made.

“Hey there, can you do me a favor real quick? ” Eliot said with a charming smile “Could you file this fiancé visa for me? Please”

“Sorry about that” Quentin said behind him with his sorry puppy eyes.

The guy simply scoffed at Eliot and took the file from Eliot hands before taking a quick look to the first pages.

“Mr. Waugh?” the guy said with a tired expression.

“That would be me”

“You need to come with me” the guy said, making a gesture for Quentin and Eliot to follow him.

Two minutes later they were inside an undersized office filled with many papers, boxes and folders all over the place. It didn’t take much time for Eliot to get that whoever this office was, they weren’t very organized. Either way, he really wanted this whole thing to be over so he could focus in preparing Zelda for the Oprah interview, which he was currently working on over his phone.

“How are you so calm?” Quentin said from his seat. He looked awfully tense.

“Because I have bigger things to worry about” Eliot answered drily “Like who’s going to wear the dress to our wedding”

“Ha ha so funny” Quentin replied with a not so fun expression.

Before Eliot could keeping mocking Quentin’s fears and tribulations, he was interrupted by a sudden knock coming from the door behind him. Eliot turned to see a red-haired young woman waving at him with a whimsical expression.

She looked young, especially in the black and white suit she was wearing. Like she was playing pretending to be an FBI agent.

“Hello there, my name is Poppy Kline” she greeted them with an ear to ear smile before seating on her desk “Now, which one of you would be Quentin?”

“That would be Me” Quentin said, raising his right hand in the air for some reason.

“So, you must be Eliot Waugh then” Poppy said, looking at Eliot “Feel free to take a seat”

“Thanks, but I’m good here” Eliot declined kindly “So about my application…?”

“Oh right, that’s what we’re here for after all!”Poppy giggled as she opened the folder in front of her and for some reason Eliot wasn’t very sure if that woman was even reading the whole thing. She was simply going page after page like it was nothing “Everything looks super good!”

“Great, so now –”

“Except I have one super important question for you” she interrupted Eliot turning to Quentin again and asked “Are you both committing fraud to avoid Mr. Waugh deportation so he can keep his position as editor in chief at FC Books?”

Eliot suddenly was not feeling so sure about his visa being approved.

“Uhm no?” Quentin said.

“That’s ridiculous. Where did you heard that?” Eliot ventured to ask probably a lot harsher that he expected.

“We had a phone tip a few hours ago from a man named Pete Stein” she explained.

Eliot was about to explain-lie sort of- the situation before Quentin suddenly decided to step in the situation.

“Pete? That guy is just resentful about my recent raise at FC Books. We had an altercation this afternoon” Quentin assured with an awfully confident demeanor.

“He even got violent towards me, what a dreadful thing that was” Eliot said dramatically “Quentin had to escort him out of the building”

“Oh really? I didn’t know that” Poppy said with a surprised expression.

“I apologize for that and we know how extremely busy you must be with all that people waiting outside. So, if you just give us our next step, we will be out of your hair and on our way” Eliot said.

Poppy sighed tiredly before making a gesture for Eliot to take a seat next to Quentin.

“You know why I enjoy my work Mister Waugh? “Poppy asked, a rhetorical question “That’s a rhetorical question you don’t need to answer that. Some might say it’s because I voted for Trump in the past election and therebefore I have a problem with every single person who sets foot on American soil because I have the intense and overwhelming need to defend my country from terrorists, but is not that”

“You voted for Trump?” Quentin snorted in disbelief which gained him a disapproval look of Eliot” Sorry”

“It’s because I enjoy love” she explained cheerfully “It’s like a game of love. Step one will be scheduled interviews in which you will be placed in separated rooms and I’ll ask you every little question that a real couple would know about each other”

“Like a quiz? “Eliot said with a funny expression. It sounded so ridiculous “That should be fun”

“Isn’t it?! “Poppy replied excited “Step two, I look at your phone records, internet history, social media, talk to your neighbors, coworkers, family, all that stuff”

Now it didn’t sound very funny. How in the hell were they going to manufacture all that evidence? He didn’t even follow Quentin in Instagram. Did the guy even have an Instagram account?

“And if your answers don’t match up at every point and I discover this whole thing is a sham. Mr Waugh you will be deported indefinitely. A-k-a for life “she said before turning to face Quentin with a dead serious expression “And you , will have committed a felony punishable by a fine of $250, 000 dollars and a five years tour in a federal prison and I’m sure I don’t need to make an unnecessary and inappropriate prison rape joke about how horrible that would be for a young man like you Mister Coldwater”

Oh, shit Eliot suddenly felt like he was screwed. Quentin looked like he was about to throw up in front of this gremlin like woman. Shit shit shit.

“So, Quentin” she said after a long second “Is there anything you would like to tell me? In the name of true love?”

Eliot looked at Quentin, frustrated. This man was about to end Eliot’s whole career, and yes, he was about how _memeable_ and stupid that sounded which didn’t make it any less true. He was going to be humiliated, like that time Jaclyn Hill released her horrid lipstick collection that came with hair, mold and pieces of metal and she was dragged on the internet and beauty posts for months even after her several over forty five minutes videos: A total disaster.

Eliot was about to become Jacklyn Hill. Exposed to the whole literary social circuits.

“I—” Quentin cleared his throat before looking at Eliot “The truth is I’m madly in love with this man ”he said taking Eliot’s hand into his own and putting on the most loveable eyes Eliot had ever seen in his whole life.

What the fuck was happening? Why did suddenly Quentin Cold water become such a fucking great actor?

And why Eliot was so shocked by it?

“We are just to people who weren’t supposed to fall in love” Quentin added, smiling up to Eliot tenderly “But we are, and if I gotta prove that to you or anyone in this office. So be it”

“Quentin…” Eliot said back, captivated.

“We couldn’t tell anyone we worked with because of my big promotion that I had coming up”

Eliot suddenly tensed at Quentin’s words

“Promotion?” Eliot mumbled.

“We both felt it would be deeply inappropriate if I were to be promoted to editor while we were uhm. you know”

Of course, Quentin would want something in return and maybe Eliot could work with that. Only if Quentin managed to keep that deeply in love character he was pulling off.

“I understand” Poppy said after a few second and she wrote something down in her notes “What about your families? Do your parents know about this secret love story?”

She looked at Eliot, specifically.

“Me? Well my parents died when I was fourteen and no siblings either. I was a lone wolf until I met puppy” Eliot answered before touching Quentin’s left cheek tenderly.

“What about you? Are your parent’s dead too?” Poppy asked, looking at Quentin.

“Oh no his parents are very much alive thank god and we were going to actually tell them about the engagement this weekend. Right, puppy? “Eliot said, looking at Quentin.

“Oh yes, they’re dying to get to know Eliot”

“Quentin’s grandma is actually turning 90 this weekend so it was the perfect opportunity, you know” Eliot assured.

Poppy made a small “oh” and wrote done something in her notes again “And where is this taking place exactly?”

“Uhm at Quentin’s parent’s house of course”

“And that would be located in…?” Poppy asked, again.

Eliot just realized he was talking way too much “Uhm puppy why am I doing all the talking? Jump in” Eliot chuckled ironically.

“Sitka”Quentin answered.

“Yep, Sitka” Eliot added.

“Which is in Alaska”

“Alaska?”

“So, you guys are going to Alaska this weekend? So pretty” Poppy commented cheerfully “Well, it seems I don’t have any more questions to ask you. I got your location for the weekend and all”

“So…Are we done?” Eliot asked.

“Oh yes, I’ll be checking up on you one of these days to arrange the interview”

“So, we are done here” Eliot asked again.

“We are” Poppy assured him with a big smile in her face “Oh and one more thing before you go” she said as Eliot and Quentin were prepared to leave the room.

“Yeah Ms. Poppy?”

“Please don’t tell anyone about my love for Trump”

The minute Eliot walked out outside the NYC immigration department building it was like life came back into him yet he could still feel tension lingering up on his shoulders and the back of his neck so he gave in to the urge of the need of some goddamn nicotine and pulled out a cigarette out of his jacket’s pocket.

Now, where in hell was his lighter?

“Give me that” Quentin said before taking the cigarette out of Eliot’s hands and proceed to lighten it up. One second later Quentin was smoking like his life depended on it.

It was like watching a puppy having a nervous breakdown.

“Okay” Elliot muttered to himself as he pulled out another cigarette and snatched Quentin’s lighter “I didn’t take you for a smoker Quentin” he said.

“I’m not” Quentin answered back drily, moving one step to the other which was getting in Eliot’s nerves.

“Good job back in there, by the way. Never knew you were gifted in such a… theatric way” Eliot said with a smirk on his face “The promotion shit? Genius” he said as they started walking to take a taxi.

“About that—”

“So, we will go up there, tell everyone that we are dating and tell your parents that we are engaged”

“Eliot”

“You should use the miles for the tickers, and I will pop you to fly first class. I know, you don’t have to thank me. Perks of dating me, Coldwater”

“Eliot”

“Oh by the way, about tomorrow’s meal with Dakota. Did you confirm about the vegan meal? Because last time they forced me to eat this wammy and creamy white shit…Disgusting” he said before looking at Quentin who was still looking like he had been train wrecked “You’re supposed to be taking notes”

Quentin took one last long inhale into his mouth and throwed the stub into the street, which truly disturbed Eliot.

“I’m sorry but were you not in that room like fucking five minutes ago?”

Eliot’s eyes slightly opened. He had never heard Quentin swear like that, which was weird and kind of wrong: Because puppy Quentin “I’m sorry?”

“I’m looking at a $250,000 fine and five years in jail. And I’m supposed to be content with just keeping my job? No fucking way Eliot”

Eliot snorted “Is my eternal love and gratitude not enough for you?”

“Only in the world of chick lit books you like so much” Quentin said back with a very pointed attitude.

“Okay, that is book shaming” Eliot replied, attacked “But, promotion to editor? No way Coldwater”

Quentin raised an eyebrow at Eliot for a few seconds and finally said “Then I quit, and you’re screwed. Bye Eliot” he said before turning his back on Eliot like it was nothing

_Shit shit shit_

“Quentin! Fine fine” he said more troubled that he would’ve have liked” I’ll make you editor if you do the immigration interview and the Alaska thing. Happy now?”

“And not in two years or two months, right away”

Eliot rolled his eyes and nodded, before taking what was left of his cigarette to his mouth.

“And you’ll publish the manuscript I gave you”

Eliot bit his lower lip and looked back at Quentin in disbelief “Now you’re stretching it, Coldwater”

“Then I leave “Quentin snapped back with a poker expression.

Damn him.

“Five thousand copies in the—”

“Twenty thousand copies, first run”

Eliot choke with his own tongue and gulped “Fine, twenty thousand copies. Is there anything else you want dear Quentin?”

“We’ll tell my parents the way I want and how I want”

“Fine whathever. Can you call a cab? I want to get back to the office”

Quentin snorted at him and suddenly smiled in the most devilish way Eliot had ever seen anyone before.

“First you have to ask me nicely”

“Can you call cab, please?” Eliot said hoping it was the question Quentin was looking for.

“I mean, on your knees. Ask me the question, nicely”

Eliot started at the guy for a few seconds, wondering if maybe it was a simple joke, but Quentin just kept staring at him, waiting for him.

“These are Armani” Eliot replied.

“Ah come on. I’m sure you love me more than freaking Armani’s”

Of course, Quentin was enjoying every single minute of it. Fucking asshole. Eliot had no choice but to bite his lip and get on his knees, slowly and painfully.

God people were starting to look.

“Will you marry me?” he mumbled.

“I can’t hear you honey. You’ll gotta say it louder” Quentin replied, smirking.

Fucking Quentin Coldwater “Will, you please marry me? Cherries on top and shit?”

Quentin chuckled at Eliot’s passionate words and shrugged “Yeah, sure”

Eliot got up on his feet again and sighed “Now, will you call the cab?”

“Actually” Quentin said” I think I should go home early. You know, to prepare everything?”

“QUENTIN”

“See you tomorrow!”

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

“This is why men shouldn’t be in positions of power. All that testosterone has atrophied your brain with the years” Margo said with her usual voice tone as she settled next to him in the couch “Can’t believe you were stupid enough not to deal with your visa shit”

Eliot’s brain was destroyed and in desperate need of alcohol “Don’t you think I’ve said that to myself all day?”

“Of course, I do. You are the self-blaming type after all “she said, extending one glass of wine to her friend “Doesn’t mean you don’t need to hear it again. Just so you know the shitty situation you got yourself into”

Eliot sighed and took a long sip into his glass of chardonnay “God I thought he would be easier” he said after a few second, putting the glass into the glass table.

“Who?” Margo asked.

“Quentin”

“Now, who the fuck is Quentin? And what’s up with that name anyway?

Eliot chuckled; it was indeed a stupid name “My soon to be husband. So handsome if it wasn’t for such a bland personality”

“You mean the guy who blackmailed you”

“To be fair” Eliot said, looking at Margo with a funny smile “I blackmailed him first”

“Now, that was something I’ve never see you do” Margo said with a curious expression “Frankly, I didn’t know you had it in you”

Eliot took another sip to his glass of wine and shrugged “Desperate times, Bambi”

Margo said nothing in return and took a sip to her own glass of wine before breaking the few second silence between them “Can I least see this husband of yours? I just have to rate him “

As many would suspect, Eliot didn’t really socialize with people at the office. He went to the director’s occasional dinners of course but that was something he had to do, part of his job. He didn’t really care about the _others_ : his underlings. Still, there was that time past Christmas in which _Rodd? Todd?_ Organized a small dinner thing before Christmas’s eve. Everyone was leaving early that afternoon and just before Eliot was prepared to come home to his bottle of chardonnay and Netflix. He was coerced to be part of the group Christmas picture, which he swiftly did and ran away.

Of course, that photo would be sent to everyone in the office during the weekend, including Eliot. Which was the only picture he had of Quentin.

“I don’t like his hair” she said, disgusted “But he’s cute I mean he’s got that puppy thing going for him”

“No one likes the hair” he said with a laugh.

“Well, congratulations Eliot Waugh. You’re officially engaged to a solid six, could be worse” she said with a mocking laugh “He could be a fuck boy or worse”

“Worse?”

“Part of the fucking Hype House” Margo said laughing out loud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright I hope you guys enjoyed these two first chapters (which are basically the introduction to the story and that's why I wanted to post the two first chapters right after the other) As you may noticed this is a pretty light story(Or at least that's what I'm going for? Either way there are some dark elements that I'll properly tag as I post the chapters-nothing really big, honestly, mostly some angst-) so expect a lot of dumb references. Also I already have 8 chapters done and I'm pretty much done with 2/3 of the story so expect regular updates from now on :D
> 
> As always, comments are appreciated. Thank you for reading!


	3. CHAPTER THREE: In which Quentin makes a list.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there my dear readers! First off I want to apologize for the latness of this chapter. I was planning on updating the story one week ago but college happen and there was a big referendum going on in my country(APRUEBO CC ACAB) so there was a lot going on in my personal life and I didn't have the time to carefully edit this chapter(I'm also editing the previous one's eww
> 
> Anyways! I want to thank SparrowHawke and Rubick for their comments! It made me really happy to read you guys :)!
> 
> Okay not to the chapter: There's a brief scene of a panick atack in this chapter which I marked with these:"********" I marked both the beginning of the scene and the end of it, while it's not a super important scene there'll be some mentions of it in the later chapters(nothing big, really)

When Quentin was a little kid, just before he discovered the Fillory series and he also secretly desired to be an actor. Crazy, right? A freaky and shy kid like him could never get on stage and play for an audience. But it was not for the people or to get on stage the reason Quentin was so enamored with the idea.

It was the characters, the story, the chance to be part of something different, to be someone different. A brave warrior with no fears, ready to save the princess from the bad guy, or an intelligent magician with various tricks to solve an impossible situation.

His love for theatrics never truly went away, when he met Julia, he usually tricked her to play pretend with him, even when he knew play pretend was just supposed to be for little kids. Julia indulged him though. Although she would not accompany him to his conventions or reunions with the dungeons and dragons club.

Still, considering his problems and difficulties with social interactions one could argue Quentin was fairly trained in the art of acting around people. When he was about five years old his mother made up a game for him, it was called _“Quentin takes a walk”._

It was a fairly simple and boring game to say the least, but Quentin adored it. Quentin would play himself, roll a dice and move in the board accordingly, he would end up in a “ _situation box_ ” In which Quentin would pick a random card and his mother would read it for him, all the situation cards involved some kind of social interaction in them to which Quentin would have to answer correctly.

_What should Quentin do?_

He would use the takes a walk method why every character he created in his days of the D&D club. To Quentin, it was the same as acting: Assume a role, select the according traits and act accordingly.

That’s why Quentin was not so surprised the way he had managed to play the perfect loving fiancé at the NYC immigration office. He selected a role and acted accordingly, not so hard.

Still, Quentin felt uneasy that evening before going to the airport. He hadn’t told Julia about the fake marriage thing, and it felt like lying to her; ever since they were little Quentin never held any secrets away from his best friend, this was the first time he was actively avoiding the need to tell Julia.

As he tried to ease himself, Quentin told himself the whole thing would be over either way and he would talk to Julia later and laugh at the whole thing.

So instead, he designed the perfect plan to pass Poppy’s evaluation.

“What’s this?” was the first thing Eliot said as they hopped into the cab “I have enough work to get done this weekend to have time to read any of your ma—”

“Jeez Eliot, just read the damn thing, okay?” Quentin rolled his eyes “It’s a list”

“A list? “Eliot said in disgust.

Why always sounded like that? Eliot had probably skipped his daily morning breakfast consisting of children and puppies and everything else that is pure.

“Yeah, a list of you know, personal thing you need to know about me before Poppy’s interviews and shit”

Eliot laughed between his teeth and draw playful grin before looking at the so called-list “I knew you were a fan of Fillory and further. Your whole desk is plagued with things from the movies. See? I know things about you”

“Yeah, you basically discovered that water is _wet_ ” Quentin answered, mocking him. And it was kind of true, whoever spent about fifteen minutes with Quentin, they could quickly realize his obsession and devotion for the series.

Eliot deliberately ignored Quentin’s comment as he rolled his eyes “How many pages you made?” he said after he stopped at counting at the first five pages.

“Only twenty”

“Twenty? You expect me to memorize every single thing you wrote down here? Because I have way more important things to do” Eliot whined exasperated “And I didn’t have time to make you a list of mine so—”

“It’s alright. I already know everything about you” Quentin replied with a smug expression.

It was kind of pathetic to admit but it was true. After three years of being a personal executive assistant to the monster Eliot Waugh was, the only way to survive such a hell was to pretend to care about every single detail about him, to which he had managed to memorize most of Eliot’s personal details.

Quentin was more than qualified to be Eliot’s fake to be husband, after all.

“That’s—”

“Your parents names are Jennifer and Mark Waugh. You lived in a farm for almost all your life, you emigrated to the states when you were about twenty-two years old? You change your preference for coffee every single week and at first I thought it was just yet another way to torment me but then I realized that, no, you just really like coffee”

Eliot looked at him for a few seconds, not saying nothing and Quentin loved every millisecond of it.

“Okay, fine. You know some things about me but that doesn’t mean—”

“Your favorite color is blue, it used to be purple? No idea why the sudden change. You’re also a big beauty guru fan for all the drama channels that come up in your youtube recommendations”

Suddenly, Eliot’s cheeks and ears went visibly red and looked away for a moment. A tingling pride feeling sunk into his chest, it felt like a victory.

So he smiled a little and Eliot didn’t notice.

The rest of the journey to the airport was filled with awkward silence that both Eliot and Quentin managed to deal with thanks to the magic of the internet and social networks. Quentin was texting with Alice, and he had just told her that he was travelling to Alaska to visit his family.

Alice lived in Alaska too, Juneau to be exact, and Quentin was fully aware of it. That was the reason he didn’t just casually mentioned he was on his way to Alaska. He was hoping that maybe, just maybe Alice would make the connection and hopefully want to meet with him

Wich she did.

_“Really? Oh my god Q, we must meet! Where is your parent’s home? – Alice in wonderland.”_

_“Uhm Sitka, it pretty isolated but I wouldn’t mind taking the ferry for you: ) – Quentin the wise.”_

_“I know how much you detest ferries. You sure? – Alice in wonderland”_

Quentin’s hand was sweating like crazy, was he gonna finally meet Alice? Oh shit. Quentin had the urge to laugh and scream of joy inside the cab for all the excitement he was feeling.

Quentin proposed for them to meet the day after tomorrow and Alice accepted right away. They would meet in Juneau, in Alice’s favorite coffee shop. She promised to bring something special to him to which Quentin’s heart tingled all the right ways.

God it was happening, and just like that. Eliot decided to destroy Quentin’s beautiful moment with his words.

Oh the drama of it all.

“We’re arriving” Eliot announced with a monotone sound. Quentin looked at him and Eliot seemed a little nervous.

Just then Quentin remembered his boss’s fear of airplanes that Eliot usually handled with high doses of alcohol during flights.

“We’ve got at least half an hour of waiting or so before we get into the plain” Quentin replied.

“Which is honestly worse, it’s like waiting before going into the guillotine and off with your head” Eliot replied before sighing heavily “God I hate planes”

Did he just compare flying to actual execution? After that Quentin didn’t had the courage to tell Eliot that this airline-the only one that made direct travels to Sitka didn’t serve alcohol during flights.

Or maybe he just wanted to watch Eliot freaking out in front of him, just for the comedy of it. So he decided to go back to texting Alice and not worry about it.

One of many mistakes Quentin Coldwater would make during this trip.

“Hey, I told you I wanted the window seat” Quentin said as Eliot deliberately walked trough him to get into his seat “I hate the aisle”

“Don’t be a bitch about its Coldwater, it’s just a seat” Eliot brushed him off and Quentin simply pouted and cursed in return, not loud enough for Eliot to hear him

“You’ve could have just asked nicely, you know. Like a _decent_ person”

“I don’t ask” Eliot replied drily “And besides, I have a condition so therebefore I naturally have preference over these kind of things”

“Being afraid of airplanes doesn’t give you a free pass to be a dick, Eliot” Quentin said exasperated as he sat on his seat, defeated.

“Wow, I’m impressed Coldwater where was this guy three years ago? You suddenly have a personality” Eliot said.

Quentin twitched one of his eyes, ready to snap back at his boss when suddenly a feminine presence stood by his side.

“We are about to take flight in five minutes, please fix your seatbelts and turn off your electronical devices” she said with a perfect smile on her face.

“Oh yes of course “Eliot replied with the fakest smile possible” Would you also be a dear and bring me a glass of whisky? No ice”

Quentin couldn’t help but smile. It was about to begin.

“Excuse me?” the woman said.

“What you just heard, whisky. No ice”

“Sir. We don’t serve alcohol in this air-line, but I could bring you an orange juice if you’d like” she offered gently” We also have tea”

Quentin was seriously fighting to contain his laughter. _We also have tea_

Eliot went silent for a few long seconds while the poor woman just stood there in front of them. Trying her best to smile and not to die while Eliot gave her the deadliest of eyes.

“Don’t you at least have some of those small liquor things?” he said finally.

The woman shook her head and shrugged giving Eliot a pitiful smile.

“Then what I’m gonna do? The least you could do is offer me some fucking Xanax” Eliot huffed in disgust.

“Sir, please. We don’t curse in this plane” she said, still smiling.

“What about doxepin?”

“No, sir”

“Triazolam?”

“No, sir”

“Temazepam?”

“I could offer you tea. Green tea is good for the nerves, I hear” she said” That just might do the trick”

Oh man, Quentin was so enjoying this scene. Like, maybe this whole fake marriage thing was just worth because of this.

“Fine, I’ll have the green tea” Eliot said defeated and the woman simply nodded at him before shifting her attention to Quentin.

“Is there anything you’d like sir?”

“Uhmm I’ll have the orange juice, thanks”

“Of course,” she replied with a smile and went to the back of the plain.

Just then Quentin allowed himself to laugh a little, which obviously made Eliot look at him with deadly eyes and murderous intentions.

“You knew” his boss said drily.

Quentin was still laughing and trying to get himself together before he could answer “I just…if I told you wouldn’t have wanted to take the plain”

“Of course, I wouldn’t you idiot!”

“Then, we would’ve had to go to Seattle and take another plane and another route which meant another four hours with you and me sitting next to each other. So yeah, I omitted some information”

Eliot sighed exasperated and rolled his eyes “I wish I could fire you” he said.

“Fire me? You love me, remember? I’m your _puppy_ ” he said with a smile which only gained him a bitchy face from Eliot.

“You’re enjoying this, of course. This is pay back”

Before Quentin could answer, the air hostess was back with their drinks and a book for Eliot, which she explained could help his mind away from the whole fear of plains thing. Eliot simply gave her a meh look and took it.

“ _Twilight_ ” he said in disbelief.

Quentin took a quick glance to the cover of the book, and yep. There it was Robert Pattinson with his perfect and diamond like skin and Kristwen Stewart with her usual _“I don’t wanna be here please kill me“_ face.

“You’re not actually gonna read that. Right?”

Eliot laughed a little and put the book away “I would rather choke to death” he replied.

“Good. Because I don’t wanna be a widower” he replied, before checking his backpack and getting out a small folder from with the INS seal in it “So, these are the questions that the INS is gonna ask us. Good news, I know everything about you so it will be on you if we passed this thing or not”

“That’s why you were making that list thing. Good, smart “he said as he took away the folder from Quentin, which Quentin found way too rude “Hmm, so you really think you know all the answer to these questions?”

“Scary, I know”

“What I’m allergic too?”

“Almonds, and the whole spectrum of human emotion”

“Wow, that was a good one” Eliot said as he pretended to laugh “Let’s see. Do I have any scars or tattoes?”

“I’m pretty positive you have a tattoo, maybe in your ass or chest?” Quentin ventured to say.

“Oh, you’re pretty positive?”

“Well, your dermatologist did call to schedule your Q-switched laser appointment. Of course, I googled what a Q-switched laser is for, and I found that they in fact remove tattoos, but you cancelled your appointment and despite your fashion choices I’ve never seen any tattoos in your arms or legs so: Ass or chest?”

Eliot looked at him with a cautious look and didn’t say nothing. Probably quite surprised by Quentin’s analysis.

“Or maybe it was a love thing? Did you do the stupid decision of writing someone’s else’s name? Or was it a cult thing?”

Eliot chuckled at fake smiled at him before answering “It’s so nice how good you are at this, very proactive. Considering you’ve been constantly failing to get that position you want so much”

“They’re going to ask. So where is it?”

Yeah. Not answering that” Eliot replied as he went through the pages of the folder” Look, here’s another one: _Which place do you stay the most_? Now that’s an easy one, mine of course”

“And why wouldn’t we stay at mine?” Quentin wondered almost offended by the statement.

“Because I live in Central park west with a perfect view with a very space apartment and you probably live at some squid little studio apartment that you share with your loser best friend and filled with Fillory and beyond posters. I suspect you even have a Fillory and further pair of boxers”

Quentin bit his lower lip at that, slightly embarrassed by Eliot’s stinging comment because it was true: he did have a pair of Fillory boxers He was also right about the loser best friend part, or was he? He wasn’t sure if Quentin considered being a Stonehead a loser, either way, he was pretty okay as a roommate.

Except for the smelly socks he casually dropped all over the apartment.

“Fine, we stay at your place”

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

For the rest of the trip Quentin and Eliot stayed pretty quiet.

Quentin was studying the folder with the questions from the interview while Eliot visibly tried his best to not throw up in his seat, so eventually Quentin decided to hand his boss the folder while he decided to return to one of the Fillory books he was reading.

After an hour or two, comfort and weariness finally got to Quentin and he eventually went to sleep for a while.

 _He was at a rustic hut , made with wood and stones, he lived alone in there surrounded by woods and the animals, but his home was close to a dirt path that lead to the village_. _For some reason, many people in the village didn’t like Quentin so he didn’t went there._

_Now, he was outside the hut, taking care of his garden, plants and flowers everywhere. Quentin liked the smell of water and soil. How fresh it felt._

_Then there was a boy, looking at him, crying._

_“Hey, are you okay?” Quentin asked, getting near the boy._

_“My… My sister, I can’t find her”_

_“Hey hey, it’s okay”he said warmly as he kneel down to the kid and placed a hand on his shoulder “Do you remember where you lost her?”_

_“I don’t know” he said, with tears falling down his face._

_“Okay, then I’ll help you look for her. Alright?” Quentin replied as he wiped one of the tears in the boy’s face “What’s her name?”_

_“Quentin”_

_“Uh?”_

_“Quentin?”_

_“But my name is Quentin”_

“Quentin”

************************

It wasn’t the boy’s voice but Eliot’s, calling out for him. Quentin quietly gasped, feeling a little confused. He was in the darkness, only a few orange lights coming from the ceiling that barely lighted the seats of the plane.

“Quentin” Eliot said again.

Finally, Quentin turned to Eliot as he pressed one the buttons above him to switch on the lights of his seat.

Just then he noticed Eliot’s terrified face, sweating like crazy and pale. The guy was breathing heavily, and his body was trembling. For a second, Quentin just sat there, incredulous.

“My hand” Eliot said, after a short and heavy breath.

“Right, sure” Quentin mumbled as he took Eliot’s hand into his. It felt warm and shaky, weird but Quentin did not let go as he placed another hand on Eliot’s thigh “What else do you need?”

“My phone…It’s in my pocket and the air pods” Eliot mumbled.

Music, of course. Quentin did as he was told and unlocked Eliot’s phone and placing the right ear pod in Eliot’s ear “Which one, which song?”

“The second one”

_Denisse_

Quentin have had several panic attacks when he was younger, even in his adult years sometimes anxiety would get the best of him but he never though he would see the day of Eliot Waugh having one, so vulnerable and frail looking. Yet there he was, holding the man’s hand and feeling like a douchebag.

This was his fault.

“Talking away… I don’t know what I’m to say…I’ll say it anyway” Eliot mumbled, closing his eyes and squeezing Quentin’s hand “Today is another day to find you”

Was that… _Take on me_ fro A-ha?

“Shying away?” Quentin let out with a small chuckle and Eliot turned to look at hit with sad and dark eyes “I’ll be coming for your love...”

“Take…on me….”

“I’ll be gone…In a day or two”

Somehow, they ended up singing the whole song and Quentin didn’t really mind how awful his vocals were, if Eliot needed to hear him sing to get through his panic attack. Quentin would be there for him, anyone really. Even if that person happen to be his worst enemy.

After the song stopped, Quentin noticed the shift in Eliot’s breathing, and he seemed quite more relaxed than minutes before. Still, Quentin hold his hand and sat there in silence as Eliot closed his eyes and focused in his breathing.

“You can let go. Our hands are sweating, it’s disgusting” Eliot said with a low voice.

Quentin’s worries rapidly went away and huffed in disgust as he let go of the other’s man hand. It felt kind of weird, holding Eliot’s hand for so long. He could still linger the feeling of it.

So weird.

Quentin decided not to engage in Eliot’s mood or whatever had just happen and turned to his right side. He felt utterly embarrassed by the whole thing. Even when he actually tried to be a good person to Eliot, the other guy just brushed him off with usual bitchiness. Would he ever be able to win?

Quentin could hear a few people snoring and it was dark. Probably they would still have an two or three hours before arriving to the airport and it would be still be dark outside. Still, he had no longer desire to go back to sleep now.

Not after witnessing Eliot’s panic attack, he was a little scared the whole thing could trigger something for him, having a panic attack inside of a plane was something Quentin didn’t want to experience.

So, he just sat there, looking at the other way and thinking of nothing for several minutes before Eliot finally decided to break the ice between the two of them(*****)

“Thank you” Eliot muttered beside him.

“It was my fault anyway. I’m sorry for being a dick” Quentin said, still on his side “Should’ve know better”

“Well, apologizing is the least you could do” Eliot replied with his usual bitchy tone that finally got into Quentin’s nerves.

“Oh my god, why are you so terrible at this?!” Quentin replied, annoyed as he turned to face Eliot. Immediately he felt like shit again since the other guy had watery eyes and everything” Can’t you just be like a normal person and accept a goddamn apology? It’s not like you are mother fucking Theresa”

“I’m sorry? Should I just let slide your obvious incompetence and utter irresponsibility to handle my condition?”

“Why should I handle your condition? I’m not your real boyfriend or your doctor? The moment I realized I had G.A.D I looked for help, what about you? You expect from everyone else to handle you with care or something? Break news Eliot, the world doesn’t revolve around you”

Eliot just sat there, looking at him like he had just been stabbed in the chest.

“We haven’t even landed in Alaska t and I wish this whole thing would be fucking over already” Eliot hissed at him with disdain.

“Well, the feeling is mutual! Quentin hissed back.

“Oh MY GOD CAN’T YOU BOTH JUST SHUT IT ALERADY?” Suddenly an old lady behind them shouted “Get a damn room”

“Yeah get a damn room, you woke us all up with your damn singing and now we must deal with this lover’s quarrel shit? Another voice, a man this time.

Quentin rapidly felt his whole face going read and bit his lower lip before looking at Eliot again with an inquisitive expression.

“This is all your fault” he muttered.

All he got in response was Eliot’s middle finger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay as you can see, I'm really taking my time with these chapters and the pace of the plot, while it's now going to be that slow I defnitely wanted to take a more paced approach to the story. So there'll be some changes to some elements of the movie.
> 
> Anyways. I'll see you soon in the next chapter and if you enjoyed reading this , drop a comment and let me know what you think so far!


	4. CHAPTER FOUR: In which Eliot is a messy sagittarius

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello beloved readers?! How have you've been? It's been a few days since the last update(I know I'm sorry I intended to upload this chapter last friday but I was out of town) but here I am, happy to deliver for you! haha
> 
> You know who is not very happy though? Here's a tip: Their name starts with P and they're a trump supporter lmao.

**CHAPTER FOUR: IN WHICH ELIOT IS A MESSY SAGITTARIUS**

_Eliot met Margo when he had just arrived at New York City. He had just been hired to handle the new influencer contracts at FC books, one literary niche he detested for various reason. He just could not understand how people were dumb enough to buy whatever dumb and fake stories influencers managed to come up with._

_Either way, people wanted to waste their money on that and Eliot was at peace with that._

_Eliot, being the smart-ass, he was had just realized he was the indicated person to drain the money of that gold mine of idiots and made his way to become one of the most important book editors in town. It was a rather simple business, control the big ego of his clients and make tons of money._

_That’s when Margo came up, she worked for a marketing company. The one that FC books usually hired to deal with their influencer contracts, and since they shared a lot of contracts they would meet several times a week and bond over talking shit about people._

_Clasic stuff._

_“So, what did you think about the coming out part? Is it dramatic enough?” Margo asked as she took a sip to her martini “‘Cause I think we could spicy it up a little”_

_“Well he did write this part of the book and we don’t want to mess with the timeline, it’s gotta be consistent ”Eliot explained tiredly “But whatever I’ll just sent this to the ghost writer and she’ll fix it”_

_“Good I just wish this wish was over ‘Cause I don’t wanna keep dealing with his writers vibes. Do you know he is posting book photos now? ”Margo said with disgust “You now the ones, I’m such a book nerd, here are all of my books they’re so fucking cute”_

_“I don’t follow him”Eliot replied with a small laugh._

_“But I do! Otherwise my boss would be all over my tits, bitching me about how little supportive I’m being. How much support does a white gay boy need, anyway? No offense”_

_“None taken bambi” Eliot replied, again with a laugh” By the way , did you ask him about the ebola thing? Because we people want to read about that”_

_“He doesn’t want to put in the book, he thinks people will try and come for him” Margo said with a small laugh “We should put it in anyway, people will only buy this shit for the drama anyway”_

_Eliot laughed yet again and replied “You know that could get your ass fired, right?”_

_Margo rolled her eyes and shrugged “I’m so done dealing with his rich white gay boy privilege anyway”_

_“Hey, don’t come for us white gays. Not all of us were born rich anyway” He said, offended._

_“Right honey, sometimes I forgot you were born in a barn in some wetland in Canada” Margo replied playfully “Still wondering how the hell you managed to pull that one off”_

_“I was born with it, of course” Eliot replies with a proud smile before taking another sip to his drink “So, how are things going the beach boy?”_

_“Good, I fuck him on daily basis and I he lowers my bitchiness levels during my work hours. You should try some of that Eliot. It could help you with all that stress you got on your shoulders”_

_“Bambi, you know I don’t do night-stands anymore “Eliot replied before sighting “It’s just too much of an effort”_

_“Wow I didn’t realize how hard is for a man to stick his dick inside the butt of another man. You must be truly exhausted” she replied with sarcasm “But, really. When was the last time you fucked with someone? I feel like you are drowning in your job and unlike women, men can’t operate without jacking one off every two days”_

_“Oh, you know I do those, just to keep me stable” Eliot replied playfully “It’s just that other men don’t do it anymore for me. I don’t like it when they leave, it feels so…shitty”_

_“Oh my god. Please do not get all I am just waiting for the one on me, please Eliot. Just go out there, fuck someone and get your jush back”_

_“But I’m finally getting the editor in chief position I wanted so obviously it’s working” Eliot insisted, which caused Margo to roll her eyes “And I’m getting an assistant, finally”_

_That last phrase seemed to catch Margo’s attention “As in your personal bitch slave?”_

_“Ding-dong”_

_“Exciting” Margo said with a devilish smile “So, have you humiliated anyone yet?”_

_“Actually, I interviewed a candidate this morning”_

_“And? Do they live to your high and impossible expectations?”_

_“I think so. He is one of those awkward Idon’tknowhowtoact guys but he’s docile enough to do as I say” he explained with playfully smile._

_“Is he cute in the least?”_

_“I wouldn’t say cute. But I don’t know. I have a thing for the whole hobo awkward vibe”_

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

When Eliot finally set foot in the ground after around six hours of long and exhausting travel, he couldn’t be more thankful to finally be able to breath normally. It was the first time in ages since he travelled without drinking in a plane, but he would take upon Quentin’s word and get some sleeping drugs before travelling back to New York City.

In the meantime, he was in solid earth and ready to take a cab to his hotel and take a nice and warm bubble bath to calm his nerves.

Absorbed in his own thoughts, just then Eliot realized Quentin was fast walking towards two ladies in the entrance of the airport. One of them carried a middle size signboard in her hands with Quentin’s full written name in its Eliot slowly walked towards them, not ready yet to socialize with those people.

As Quentin greeted them though, Eliot couldn’t help but prepare himself to change his usual bitchy face.

“Oh my, you’ve grown so much my little Q” he heard the older woman, probably Quentin’s grandmother say.

“I’m just the same Gammy” Quentin replied nervously.

“And you’re so thin, you think you’re eating enough?” The other woman said, probably Quentin’s mother because of their evidently physical resemble “Oh and who do we got here? “She said as the woman quickly noticed Eliot’s presence.

“So that is your boy?” _Gammy_ said, looking at Eliot with curious eyes.

“Oh right, Eliot this is my mother, Irene and my grandma Annie” he introduced them with a more than awkward body language.

“Such a pleasure to meet you both “he said with the best smile he could pull off “Quentin has told me so much about you”

“Really? Quentin has told us so much about you too!” Annie said with a big smile “Now, what do you prefer to be called Eliot or the devil’s spawn? Ice king? We’ve heard it so many ways”

Eliot could not help but raise an eyebrow at Annie’s comment.

“Oh, she’s kidding “Irene said after an awkward second of silence.

Eliot laughed a little to ease the tension and nodded “Well, thank you so much to allowing me to be part of this weekend”

“Oh not at all! We’re thrilled to have you. Quentin has never brought any girl to home, so we were kind of shock when we realized you two were in a homosexual relationship” Annie replied with a big and warm grin.

 _Homosexual relationship_ Eliot couldn’t help but nervously laugh.

Quentin went visibly red at his grandma’s comment and was about to step in the conversation when Annie suddenly continued “Oh but who cares about that kind of stuff? Now let’s get you two back to the forth!” she said with a laughter. Quentin placed awkwardly at the side of her grandma while Eliot followed behind them, struggling a little with his luggage.

“So, Quentin told us you are originally from Canada?” Irene asked with an amicable expression “I bet you must miss your family quite a bit”

Oh yes, Eliot would have to explain yet again, that his whole family was dead, and things would be awkward and hard to deal with. The usual stuff.

“Actually, my family passed away so there isn’t much a reason to go back to Canada” he explained which instantly made Irene’s face turn into distress.

“Oh, honey I’m so sorry I didn’t—”

“You don’t have to apologize; it’s been more than a while now” Eliot assured her, not wanting to make the whole deal a thing to be deal it. At least it was out there.

“Well I’m happy that Quentin finally brought someone home. That makes you family, so you can count with us now “she replied with a gentle smile and Eliot could truly see that it was genuine, so his heart twitched a little.

“Mom don’t annoy Eliot with your questions, please” Quentin said ahead of them, to which Irene rolled her eyes and answered that she wasn’t bothering anyone and that he should watch his tone which made Eliot giggle since it was really fun to see Quentin scolded by his mother.

Five minutes later they were inside Irene’s car and making their way Downton. The scenery was truly captivating, lots of green trees and small wooden houses adorned the periphery of Sitka, Eliot also noticed the famous Mount Edgecumbe which was supposed to be a dormant volcano which seemed just a little alarming to him. Still, even a city guy like Eliot could see the charm in the sea of trees and the picture of birds everywhere.

Most of the trip to the Downton was made into comfortable silence, Quentin looking out the window while Irene and Annie chattered about domestic stuff, like what they would prepare that night, they even asked Eliot so simply answered that anything was fine, which was obviously a lie and he truly was hoping they wouldn’t make him eat fish or any kind of seafood.

“Mom I thought that dad would meet us back in the airport. Is he at work again?” Quentin suddenly asked.

“Oh, you know your father, always working and taking care of the business but I’m sure he’ll meet us later”

“Right” it was all that Quentin replied.

Eliot was no dumb, that right Quentin said implied that something was wrong, at least from Quentin’s side. Maybe a strain relationship? Either way. It wasn’t his business to deal with.

Once they entered the city, Eliot started to notice that quite a lot of the stores had the “Coldwater” name in them such was: Coldwater Souvenirs, Coldwater photography and design, Coldwater general store. Did Eliot just got fake engaged to a local millionaire? Eliot took a good look at Quentin, long and shaggy hair, questionable fashion sense -especially because of those jeans- and jus that whole mid-class vibe didn’t really made sense with him being the heir to a wealthy family. Was Quentin one of those too cool to be rich kind of person? Either way Eliot and just like before, decided to say nothing about it and just then he realized they were reaching of what seemed to be the harbor.

Which was in the opposite direction of the hotel.

Suddenly, Irene stopped the truck and they all got out. Quentin swiftly went to the back of the truck and managed lower Eliot’s luggage to the ground.

“Jeez what do you carry in those? Stones and bricks?” the guy said as he walked by him.

“What are we doing here? We’re supposed to check in at the hotel “Eliot said exasperated.

“Oh we cancelled your reservation. You’re family after all, you’re going to stay in our home ”Irene explained calmly, like it the most obvious thing in the world.

Oh crap” Yay” Eliot mumbled at himself.

“Quentin aren’t gonna help your boyfriend with the rest of his luggage? He’s so skinny and thin ” Annie said, pointing at Eliot.

“Oh gammy Eliot is quite strong, he goes to the gym every day. He’s way stronger than me”

“Oh really? ‘Cause sure looks he needs more muscle in that body!”

Eliot ignored Annie’s comment but quite appreciated to be considered skinny since he did take care of his body after all.

Eliot had no trouble with taking down the rest of his luggage from the car, but he had real careful walking between the rocks since he didn’t want to tarnish his two hundred dollars Gucci shoes.

And just when he arrived at the wooden ladder Eliot realized that they were about to make the rest of the trip in a boat. Yet another thing that made Eliot uncomfortable. Why was his patience being tested so much in this trip?

“I’m not going in that boat” Eliot said to Quentin as the latter made his way to the wooden deck with easy.

“Good because you don’t have to. See you in a week” Quentin answered with sarcasm to which Eliot simply rolled his eyes to the side.

“You perfectly know I don’t like water, nor do I know how to swim. I was raised in a farm, not fucking Atlantis” he said.

“That’s why we got the boat, genius” Quentin replied “Now come on, just come down here”

Nervously Eliot climbs at the top step of the ladder while carefully carrying the rest of his hand luggage. He knows he is taking his damn time but there’s no way he is letting his Gucci hand bang touch the water.

“Yeah, that’s it. Just take your time, I’ll be a hundred years old when you finally get here”

“I just have a lot of luggage, okay? “Eliot defended himself

“Okay, fine. Just going to give you a little hand there “Quentin said as he placed his right hand straight into Eliot’s ass. Eliot who, was of course, not used to sexual advances from his personal assistant, froze in place.

He knew Quentin probably did not even realize about the whole why-are-you-touching-my-ass thing. Quentin being Quentin, of course.

“Get your hand off my ass, now” he said with disdain. Quentin being the good puppy that he was, obeyed while he waited Eliot for five solid minutes for him to finally get in the wooden deck.

“Yay, you made it” Quentin mocked him.

Eliot didn’t even bother.

Much to Eliot’s surprise is Quentin who takes the wheel of the boat while Eliot huddled in the back of the boat wearing a life jacket, just to prevent anything that could happen. He is not prepared to die just yet.

They speeded up as they passed the harbor marker and they set off to one of the nearby islands with the sunlight reflecting on the water. Eliot enjoyed the view, even more when a magnificent mansion coming into view, probably Quentin’s home.

So: Quentin Coldwater was a rich boy after all.

Once they finally arrive to the island, Irene and Annie went ahead of them while Quentin helped Eliot with his luggage.

“Why did you tell me you were poor?” Eliot murmured, hoping Irene nor Annie could hear him.

“I never told you I was poor” Quentin defended himself.

“Well, you never told me you were rich” Eliot replied.

Quentin chuckled and shrugged “I’m not rich, my parents are rich. There’s a difference” and Quentin stared at him with an unpleased expression, like he just wanted for Eliot to drop the topic.

“Uhm yeah, that’s the kind of thing only rich people would say” Eliot said and before Quentin had any chance to reply. Eliot noticed a group of three people near the entrance of the big mansion, waving at them, Quentin particularly.

“Mom? What is this?”

Irene quickly turned to his son and shrugged “Nothing, it’s just a little welcoming party to you. Is that a crime?”

“Just fifty of our closest friends and neighbors “Annie added as he looked at Eliot too “And they’re all so excited to meet you!”

Eliot tried to fake the best smile he could before simply giving a nod in agreement before giving Quentin an exasperated look.

“A party? Really?” Eliot said in disbelief.

“Well, I guess so. Come on, my grandma moves faster than you”

Eliot gave him a dirty look as they made their way inside the mansion.

Once inside, guests chattered while enjoying themselves with food and music. Eliot, being the party person that he was, didn’t have a hard time meeting and chatting with everyone inside, even if they were strangers. Quentin on the other hand looks visibly stressed about the situation. So, Eliot greeted everyone quickly while hoping to be over the whole thing already.

God, he wished he could be having a bubble bath instead of dealing with people, only god knew his skin needed it after that horrible trip for New York city.

Also, the lack of vodka at the party degraded the whole thing by at least a 30%. There was also the issue of the lack of Margo. So, the vereditc was quite evident:

One flop of a party.

“Still can’t believe you never told me your secret identity was Richie Rich?” Eliot said to Quentin, now with a glass of white wine in his hand, probably the most decent thing at the part.

“Well, we were too busy talking about you and your problems for the last three years” Quentin said while picking one of those smalls’ sandwiches from one of the tables to eat it.

Eliot rolled his eyes and pulled Quentin to one less crowded side of the room.

“Okay, fine. Time out” Eliot quickly said” This whole bickering thing, has to stop because we need people to believe we are actually in love”

“That’s not the problem. I can do that; I can be the doting and perfect boyfriend that holds your hand in the middle of a panic attack” the guy says in sarcasm which only makes Eliot roll his eyes even harder “But for you? For you this is going to require that you develop actual human emotion, you know. Those things you were supposed to be born with?”

“Wow, very funny. You are so funny, Coldwater” Eliot replies, rolling his eyes “When are you going to tell them we are engaged? You have to do it”

Quentin sighed exasperated and shrugged “I’ll tell them I just have to pick the right time. Okay?”

“Yeah, that was what Max Stone told me every day while I sucked his dick off every day in the back of the gym and that didn’t go so well. I’m not playing the protagonist role of some random crappy indie queer film, Coldwater”

Eliot knew he was pushing Quentin and being an asshole, like most of the time, but he also knew his whole chance of staying in this country relied in some awkward guy in his middle-late twenties who clearly has unresolved feelings towards his family.

“Quentin?!” A female voice Eliot does not recognize interrupts them and Quentin quickly turns to the woman calling him.

“Ms. Wicker! “He said, approaching the dark-haired woman and the bald man besides her “Mr. Wicker? It’s so nice to see you two, this is Eliot”

“Hi, a pleasure” Eliot greeted them both with a charming smile.

“These are Julia’s parents, my best friend. You remember right?” Quentin said with big smile.

“Julia, right. So charming” Eliot said swiftly “What a great daughter you guys have, always helping my sweet puppy when he has difficulties with work and stuff”

“Oh, Julia has always been at Quentin’s side even when they were little. I’m just so surprised she never mentioned of Quentin having a boyfriend, it’s such a surprise” Ms Wicker said.

“Oh, I’m sure she must have forgotten, such a small. She must be very _busy_ ” Eliot replied still smiling and a side stare to Quentin, basically asking him to pitch in the conversation.

“I don’t think so. Me and my daughter call each other every single Friday!” Ms Wicker assures them” It’s almost like you guys suddenly made the whole thing up! Haha”

Eliot quickly turned to Quentin and started laughing, Quentin did it too. Such a funny thing, they have not been together in public for more than two hours and people are already starting to wonder if the whole thing was a scam what a nice start, right?

“Anyway. Quentin, Julia told us you are working as a book editor now. What does a book editor exactly do? I always wanted to know”

And before Quentin could even manage to answer, an older man in probably his middle fifties enters the room with a glass of rum or whisky in one hand.

He also resembled Quentin quite a lot. They had the same kind of…bone structure?

“That’s a great question Lois. I’m curious to know the answer myself” the man said, approaching the group.

Eliot noticed instantly the shift in Quentin’s posture “Hello dad” he said blank, extending his hand to the older man.

“So happy to see you here Quentin, it’s been a while” he said before turning to Eliot and extending his hand to him “And you must be Eliot”

“Pleasure to meet you…”

“Ted. Ted Coldwater”

A pleasure, Ted” Eliot replied, noticing the unusual strong hand shake the man was giving him. Perhaps this man already disliked him

Would not be the first time someone instantly disliked Eliot without actually knowing him. He just had one of _those_ faces.

“So, why don’t you tell us what a book editor exactly does besides taking writer out to lunch and getting bombed all night” he said, and Eliot was quick to catch the read between those lines. Such a shady man.

No wonder Quentin did not talk about his family.

“Oh, that definitely sounds fun! No wonder you like your work so much Quentin” Ms Wicker said with a fun expression.

“Oh no Lois, Quentin is not an editor. He is an editor assistant, Eliot’s assistant in fact” he noted, taking a sip to his drink “Isn’t that right? Son”

“So, you’re actually Quentin’s boss” Mr Wicker replied with surprise “Well, how about that”

“Actually, yes. We met at work and things just…Sparked between us!” Eliot said with a grin, trying to ease the mood in the room.

Quentin rolled his eyes to the side and just before he could even say something about the whole situation Ted announces he was to get a refill, leaving the group with a distinctive and weird silence.

“Charming” Eliot said to Quentin with a pitiful smile to which Quentin didn’t bother to reply and wondered off, looking less than charmed.

Eliot decided to leave Quentin alone, not in the mood to keep dealing with Quentin’s whole bicker attitude. He went to the other side of the room and greeted the other guests, most of them were friendly neighbors from Quentin’s family and were quite easy to talk to so Eliot didn’t have much a problem with making small talk.

Eliot was on his way to the center room to get another glass of wine when he noticed Quentin talking to his father in what seemed more of a quarrel between the two: Away from the other guests, both trying not to raise their voices and both looking like they’re about to explode in the room. Eliot guessed that they’re probably arguing about Quentin’s career or Eliot himself, since Ted didn’t seem particularly fond of him they met.

Eliot yet again decided not to get in what was definitely not his and urges himself away from the situation, back to the middle of the room where most of the guests were socializing, enjoying themselves.

Hopefully Eliot would find something without seafood in int.

Suddenly, a smiling waiter greeted Eliot with a big smile “How are you? Having fun?” the man said.

The man is a little shorter than Eliot, dark skinned with black hair that went down to his shoulders. He also wore a sort of goofy expression that Eliot wans’t a fan of.

Eliot smiled back and answered “Good, yes. I think so” he said

“Would you care for some Hors d’œuvre?”he offered and Eliot made sour face when he noticed the _smell_ : Fish.

“Oh no, thank you. I’m not fond of the whole fish texture”

“But it’s a tradition! ” the waiter said.

“Uhm yeah I just I don’t think –”

“C’mon you’ll like it!”he said and before Eliot could decline yet another time the guy decided to shove that thing right into his mouth and just like that Eliot had a fish thing? Food? In his mouth. It didn’t taste bad it was just the texture of it that prevented him from swallowing the thing.

“See? Good” the waiter said with a smile.

Eliot gave him a displeasing face at the while he tried to chew the thing inside his mouth, mentally preparing himself to swallow it or go to the bathroom to vomit. He actively tried not to think of the second option.

“Everyone! I have an announcement to make. Eliot and me, are getting married”

Eliot spited the thing out, right into the waiter’s white shirt. Who took a step back in surprise.

That was Quentin: Announcing their engagement.

“Sorry, that’s my cue “Eliot mumbled, quickly moving away from the waiter and into the living room where everyone was gathered, with Quentin right in the middle of the room with a glass of champagne in one hand while tilting his head to Eliot playfully, inviting him.

“Oh, there he is” Quentin said with nervous laugh “Come on down here, pumpkin”

Eliot let out a small sigh before drawing the best fake bright smile he could, casually walking by Ted’s side and giving him the shadiest of the smiles before making his way to Quentin’s side while everyone was clapping at them.

Everyone congratulated them, including Annie and Irene who both look excited and surprised at the announcement. Both gave a big hug to Eliot, welcoming him officially to the family. The whole thing turned a little chaotic with several people opening champagne bottles and throwing confetti in the air. Eliot felt a little weird with all the attention from strangers, but he did what he did best: Smile and look pretty.

After ten or so minutes he took Quentin to a quiet corner of the room with yet another glass of wine. Rich people always have the best wine.

“So that was your idea to tell them about the engagement. Quite dramatic honestly, but it was alright” he said with a smile.

“Wow I’m actually surprised you’re praising me. It only took you about three years, pumpkin” Quentin replies with an awkward smile.

“Oh we’re still feeling prissy. Aren’t we?”

“Fine fine. Thank you so much for your praise, your highness” Quentin said with a small and annoyed laughter.

Elliot rolled his eyes to the side and prepared himself to snap back at Quentin, when suddenly a Brunette and beautiful woman made her way up to them. When Quentin noticed her presence, he instantly made an _o_ in his face.

Eliot could not help but raise an eyebrow, curious.

“Julia? Didn’t know you were here” Quentin greeted her with a hug and the woman hugs him back tenderly.

So, this was the so famous Julia Wicker: Brunette skin, beautiful brown dark hair that extended long after her shoulders. She was wearing red short sleeved jacket with a flower pattered blouse that contrasted heavily with her dark short skirt and high boots. Not much make up aside from the eyeliner and red liquid lipstick.

She was quite beautiful which made Eliot kind of uneasy, not because he felt any sort of attraction towards her. Eliot was gayer than a musical written by Leslie Jordan, there just was a strange energy coming from her, _at_ him. The woman actively ignored his presence.

“When did you got here? I thought you were in New York with Kady and Penny” Quentin asked with his eyes fixated on his friend.

“Uhm yeah, your mom told me you were coming to visit them, and she insisted in me being here. Besides I really wanted to celebrate your nana’s birthday. So here I am” she replied with a small grin.

Then it hit him.

Julia Whicker hated him, which of course she did. She was Quentin’s best friend who probably talked shit about his boss all day long like any other office worker. Eliot did not blame him though, since he was very much aware of much of an asshole he could be.

“Uhm, well I’m glad you’re here. It’s quite awesome actually” Quentin said with a tired expression “You won’t believe what I’m gonna tell you”

“Actually” she started, turning to look at Eliot with an inquisitive look “I was so surprised to hear that you were suddenly getting married to your boss, considering not even like four days ago you were saying how much you despise this guy”

“You despise me? Well now that’s a shocker, puppy” Eliot says, mocking Quentin “I’m Eliot, by the way”

“I’ve heard quite a lot about you” Julia said, walking towards him “But I have to admit, you’re just as skinniest as I thought”

“I’ll take that as a complement” Eliot said with a playful smile and taking a sip to his glass of wine.

“Like one of those skinny bitches from high school in every single high school movie there is” Julia added with a sarcastic expression “You know, a cliché”

“Oh, she has claws. So that’s the reason of _that_ manicure”

Quentin evidently noticed the increasing tension between Julia and Eliot and decided to step in.

“Could you guys not do that here? C’mon Eliot” the guy said nervously, pointing out the few people staring at the trio “Eliot, we can’t afford to have a scene right now”

But Eliot was feeling rather annoyed, and _very attacked_. And maybe a little tipsy because of all the wine.

“Did you hear that Patricia? We can’t have a scene at our engagement party. Why don’t you quietly go away? Since obviously Quentin didn’t want in here” Eliot hissed with a defiant grin, ready to hear whatever the woman would come back with.

Julia widened her eyes and looked at Quentin with an exasperated look, Quentin did exactly the same with Eliot but Eliot simply kept his smirk and before Julia could even attempt to answer back to Eliot, Quentin decided to take the glass of wine from Eliot’s hand, leaving him empy and void.

“Hey, rude”

“No more drinking for you” Quentin said with a wary expression “You’re going to have those avocado sandwiches and have nice small talk to the other guests while I talk to Julia in the kitchen. Alright?”

Fine looked at his fake fiancé with an annoyed expression, before letting out an exhausted expression before turning on his heels.

“Wait wait wait “Julia hurried to say, looking at Eliot “Aren’t you gonna tell us the story?” she says, raising her voice and looking at Annie and Irene.

“The story?” Both Eliot and Quentin said at the same time, confused.

“Yeah, Q. The story about the proposal, who proposed to who?” Julia said playfully as she walked towards the sofa Annie is seating at “Was it special at least?”

“Oh yes! You have tell us the story Quentin!” Annie said with excitement and clapping her hands.

“Well it’s quite a bit long so—”

“I would actually love to hear the story too, Quentin” Irene rushes to say. Quentin quickly turned to Eliot, looking for some kind of aid to handle the situation.

Eliot cursed him in his mind before sighing in defeat and staring at his crowd akwardly” Uhm well okay. It was quite fascinating and romantic actually”

Shit shit shit. Eliot could feel all the eyes glued on him, oh the pressure of it all. Damned Julia Whicker.

“Well, Quentin and I were about to celebrate our first anniversary together and I knew my puppy had been itching to ask me to marry him. It’s just one of those things you could sense in your bones, I’m quite spiritual so I know of these things: I’m a Sagittarius” he said and everyone in the room mades an _oooh_ sound, some of them even laugh.

“And he was so scared, like a little puppy” Eliot said and made everyone laugh except for Quentin “So I started to leave little hints here and there because I knew he wouldn’t have the guts to ask me but—”

“Uhm yeah that’s not exactly how it happened” Quentin interrupted him

“No? Hmm I thought you wanted me to tell the story”

Quentin chuckled and turned to see her mother “Well I mean I did pick upon all the _little hints_ but this man is just as subtle as the titanic crashing into an iceberg” he said, making everyone laugh, even Eliot “What I was really worried about was about him finding this little box—”

“Oh yeah this little wooden box he made, truly beautiful. Where he had taken the time to cut out these tiny little hearts and even wrote my name in it” Eliot rushed to say with a playful expression” So beautiful. I didn’t know you had such a romantic spirit, Quentin”

“So romantic!” Julia shouted with the biggest of smiles, evidently entertained by the whole thing.

Eliot could see how much she was enjoying this, the damn woman.

“Oh, and that’s not the best part. Inside the little box there were several rose petals which of course he took the time to place in there and once they cleared, I looked down the most beautiful and exquisite—”

“Nothing, nada” Quentin cut him off, which obviously had broken the whole mood Eliot had set in “But inside all that useless crap there was a handwritten note with a special address to a fancy hotel at a very specific time and—”

“Well the note was written in some sort of secret language from Quentin’s favorite series Fillory and further… And while I’m a book editor I wasn’t really sure of the meaning of the note? So of course, I thought something was off and like I said before—”

“Yeah you’re a Sagittarius” Quentin said “You sense things” he added, with a mocking hands gesture that only Eliot noticed.

“Exactly “Eliot said, dead serious “So I though Quentin was seeing someone else” which made the whole room go _ooh_ again and people started murmuring.

“What? I—”

“Yeah, such a terrible time for me but I went to that hotel anyway and I pounded the door, expecting the worse and there he was—”

“Standing, ready to—”

“In the bead, filled with rose petals, sobbing and crying my name” Eliot continued “And when he finally held back the tears and caught his breath, he said to me—”

“Eliot wanna marry me? He said yes, we hugged each other and here we are: Celebrating” Quentin swiftly said, ending the whole show.

Everyone in the room started _ooing_ again while Eliot noticed Julia laughing discreetly in the back, but he didn’t care since Julia’s wicked plan had worked perfectly for him. They al had bought the dumb story and now not a single soul would doubt of Eliot’s and Quentin’s _love_.

Julia was no match for him.

“Oh, Quentin you were always such a sensitive kid!” Annie said, grabbing Quentin’s hand tighly.

Suddenly someone shouted “Hey! Let’s see a kiss from the lovers!” Quentin quickly turned to Eliot who stood in his place and shook his head, trying to refuse the whole demonstration.

Of course, he expected that at some point he would have to kiss Quentin but surely, he didn’t expect to be in front of that many people.

Quentin looked at him one more time before finally accepting defeat and Eliot rolls his eyes. So, he turned to Quentin and placed a small and pure kiss on Quentin’s left cheek.

“What? That’s not a kiss! C’mon kiss him on the mouth like you mean it “Julia said from her seat, way too entertained by the scene.

Eliot cursed Julia’s name between his teeth, wishing this situation could be over with it already, and before he could say anything, everyone in the room was chanting _“Kiss him kiss him”_ Eliot realizes there was no way he was getting out of that situation without properly kissing Quentin Coldwater in the mouth but he was willing to sacrifice his dignity, but even before he could gather himself enough to do so, Eliot felt Quentin’s lips on his own, his hand’s on his check, the subtle feeling of Quentin’s just shaved skin into his own.

It felt nice.

It was supposed to last one or two seconds, three, if they really wanted to sell it but Eliot definitely sensed that it lasted more than that, yet he felt strangely comfortable with Quentin’s lips against his own. He even realized that Quetin _actually_ smelled kind of nice, like manly nice. So, he closed his eyes and just let it happen.

Suddenly , Quentin went little further, tilting his head forward and for a microsecond Eliot partially opened his lower lip, letting the tip of Quentin’s wet tongue inside of his mouth, the sudden sensation is strong enough to make him blush heavily, even the back of his ears. Then, Eliot realized that the duration of the kiss had been more than enough and decided to break it but as they both break from the kiss, Eliot and Quentin shared long and strange look between them.

Both not fully processing what had just happened. Everyone in the room started wooing and clapping while Annie and Irene went to hug them both, exploding of happiness.

Eliot felt out of place, wondering if for the first time in his life things would really work out as he planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly writing Eliot's chapters is so fun and I tend to go overboard sometimes but this was definitely one of my favorite chapters to write so far! I hoped you enjoyed it as well :)
> 
> Also I wanted to thank Rubick, Fizzy_bee23,Dryxinia and Meaowie38 for their lovely comments in the previous chapter! You guys keep me motivated to keep writing this.
> 
> Anyways. I'll see you soon in the next chapter and if you enjoyed reading this , drop a comment and let me know what you think so far!


	5. Chapter five: In which Quentin is hot but in a relatable kind of way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys! I know it's been a while but this story is still very much alive even if I'm uploading at such a slow pace, things have not worked out the way I wanted to, by this time I wanted the story to be fully written but college has made it imposible for me but I'm triying to pick up the pace so let's see how that will work out. I still have four more chapters ready to go so hopefully that will give me enough time to properly write and edit :)
> 
> Also, I wanted to give a big thank you to Meaowie38, Rubick and Celes123 for their lovely comments in the last chapter!

**CHAPTER FIVE:** In which Quentin is hot but in relatable kind of way

_Julia was seven years old when she moved to Sitka, and unlike most cases like her’s she managed to make friends pretty quickly. She lived Downton, next to a photography and costume shops, and just like most kids raised in the 90’s there were several kids like her age in the neighborhood: The second day she arrived, she made friends with Tom Ormiston and Krystal Tomlin , the usual popular kids who goofed around and were basically considered problematic by most of the community which Julia didn’t really care back then._

_Unlike her newest friends, Julia wasn’t much interested in throwing rocks at houses and go inside the woods to spread toilet paper in the trees. But she was a smart girl, and Julia knew she would need one or two friends before starting school. She didn’t want to be one those kids who ate alone in the bathroom. She just wanted to be fit in._

_Then, one summer day, just two days before starting school. Something happened._

_Julia carried this new book his father had gave her last night, it was called “Fillory and further: The world in the walls” and wanted to tell both Krystal and Tom all about it, hoping it would encourage them to play pretend. She wanted to be a magic witch and travel through worlds!_

_She went looking for her friends at their houses, but as soon as she arrived to Krystal’s house her mother told her that Krystal was in the park, two blocks away from her house probably plotting some prank along with Tom since she used to be leader of the gang. Swiftly, she hurried to the park looking for her friends._

_Like usual, the park was filled with other kids, some of them she knew and greeted her but there was no sign of her friends. Not at the swings, the big penguin castle or the slide. It was like they were suddenly gone from earth. Frustrated by not being able to find her friends Julia decided to go home and watch some tv, maybe Krystal and Tom would come looking for her after but as soon as she turned her heels to make her way home she heard a sudden voice coming from the other side of the park, which didn’t have any sort of fun games, only trees and dirt so not many kids would go there._

_For one moment Julia though it was only her imagination playing tricks with her, but then he heard a scream. She couldn’t figure out the words, but she recognized the distress in it. Without a doubt Julia hold onto her Fillory book and ran towards the screams. It didn’t take her long to find Krystal and Tom hitting another kid in the ground she had never seen before._

_“Stupid Quentin! What did I tell you about comin’ into our territory!” Krystal shouted as she placed a kick in the kid’s stomach._

_“This is what you get!” Tom cried out along with another kick to Quentin’s body._

_Something about the words coming out of those kid’s mouths fired up something inside her that made her ran into Krystal and slam her head with her book, throwing the other girl directly into the ground. And before Tom could do anything, Julia smacked the stupid kid’s face with the cover of the book and throwed him to the ground too._

_“Are you retarded?!” Krystal shouted, still from the ground. With watery eyes and ready to cry._

_“Leave him alone! “Julia shouted back with the book in her hand, ready to use it again._

_Both Krystal and Tom shared wicked looks between them before giving Julia the most fulminant eyes in herstory._

_“You’re dead to us Wicker!” Krystal shouted to her before taking Tom’s hand and running off the park._

_Julia stood there, holding to her book as she watched them run” Assholes…” she muttered as she turned to the other kid, still in fetal position in the ground and crying in silence._

_“Hey, they’re gone now”Julia said, approaching the kid “You okay?”_

_The kid opened one of his eyes, like trying to make sure his abusers were gone before looking at Julia with bright red eyes of so much crying._

_“What’s your name? I’m Julia” she said with a warm smile as Julia offered her hand to the kid._

_“Quentin Coldwater” he answered, grabbing the girl’s hand and standing up from the ground “You’re new”_

_Julia nodded in response as she brushed off the dust from Quentin’s shit. Which made the other kid jump back a little. For a few seconds both stayed silent, Julia too bothered with Quentin’s dirty clothes and the other kid too socially awkward to function._

_Then, it started._

_“You like Fillory?” Quentin asked with a bright expression on his face. Like he had suddenly forgotten all about what had just occurred seconds ago._

_“Yes! Have you read it?!”_

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

“Ouch! Hey Quentin!” Julia whined as Quentin grabbed her by her arm and dragged her to the garden in the back of house as fast as possible. Hoping none of the guest would notice their absence from the party.

What had just happened? Oh, shit he had just made the biggest spectacle and humiliated himself in front of his family and for what? To stir shit up with his dad? It’s just that he was so angry at him. How come the first thing you do as a father after not seeing your only son in three years is humiliate him in front of his fake fiancé and the parents of his best friend?

Ted Coldwater was the biggest dickhead in history and Quentin had no regrets, yet all the anxiety that came along with it was making him crazy.

“Let me go already!” Julia said as the finally entered the barn and rubbed her arm “You don’t have to be a fucking brute, Quentin”

“You gotta promise me you’ll keep your mouth shut, Jules, please” Quentin hurried to say with his hand on his forehead, walking in circles as Julia watched him go in spiral.

“So now you care about what your best friend thinks about this whole charade, great” Julia answered with a very fuck-you expression on her face.

“C’mon Jules!” 

Julia huffed, exasperated by Quentin’s words and walked closer to him “Just let me understand. How come you’re fake marrying to that guy? After all he did to you in these years. It’s fucking crazy!”

And Quentin gets it. He knew he was in the middle of a crazy situation he shouldn’t be in the first place, but he made a conscious decision and he had already announced the whole thing. There was no going back now.

God, he felt like a douche bag.

“I know I know just let me expl –”

“You dreamed of him being hit by a car the other day and now you’re marrying him? What the hell is this?!” she shouted, again which was making Quentin extremely nervous.

“Could you just shut up a damn second?!” Quentin screamed, exasperated by being cut off again. He could do this, he could make Julia understand and get in his side “Just let me fucking explain, okay?”

Julia took a deep breath and sighed, before staring at Quentin’s eyes “You should’ve had told me” she said with a husky voice and Quentin was able to recognize how hurt Julia truly felt about it which he never even considered because _this_ was supposed to be an easy thing.

Something to laugh at later when Eliot managed to get his visa, Quentin would get his promotion and they would be over.

But there he was being an ass to his best friend who should’ve known since the very beginning.

“I know and I’m sorry” Quentin hurried to apologize “I just didn’t want to keep bothering you with my shit? Okay?”

Julia huffed at Quentin’s word and rolled her eyes to the side “Quentin we’ve been through this”

“I know… I know…And I know what you’re gonna say but I mean it Jules” Quentin hurried to say “I don’t wanna be the friend that always needs your help. Not anymore”

“Quentin…”

“So please, just hear me out. Okay?” he asked with begging eyes, the usual kind that always worked with Julia.

Julia sighed heavily and came closer to Quentin “Fine but give me a hug first. You’ve made me feel like I’ve just kicked a puppy”

Quentin chuckled before coming closer to his friend a grapping his arms around her for a couple of long seconds.

“I’m sorry” Quentin muttered again, placing his forehead comfortably in Julia’s shoulders.

“I know”

After that, Quentin spent the next fifteen or so minutes explaining to Julia about how the whole fake marriage thing started, with details of course, and Julia did what she did best: Listened to him.

She didn’t stop him not even once while he was speaking. It was such a funny thing to see Julia switch from this passionate and outraged woman to the good listener she had always been, and it certainly spoke volumes about her persona which Quentin highly appreciated.

“…And here we are, telling my family about the whole thing while they buy every single lie that comes out of my mouth. Gosh my mom is gonna kill me”

“As she should. How come you’ve had the heart to lie to your mom and granny?” Julia said with real concern in her voice “Is the promotion that big of a deal for you?”

Quentin stared at her for one long moment, just thinking of her words for a bit. From an outsider point of view, it does seem…Petty and ambitious to lie to so many people in exchange of just a promotion but it isn’t about the position, not for Quentin at least.

“It’s the thing I need to prove myself, and everyone that I can be a good book editor Julia. Do you think I enjoy being the personal slave to Eliot Waugh? I need that promotion Jules”

“Quentin you don’t have to prove anything to anyone”

“But I do Julia” Quentin swiftly replied with determination “And I know that you’re not okay with what I’m doing but I need you to understand”

Julia stood there, looking at the ground thinking of what to say. She probably realized there was no way in hell she convinced Quentin into admitting the truth, not after the announcement minutes ago.

“Okay, fine. I’ll keep my mouth shut” Julia finally said to which Quentin immediately sensed relief going through his body.

“Oh god, thank you Jules”

“But there’s no way in hell I’m leaving in here to mess it all up ”Julia hurried to add giving Julia a wary expression “It’s clear that you and mister perfect hair haven’t planned this through and through and what about the interviews you’re supposed to give? You need people to valid this crazy shit”

“So…You’re gonna help me?” Quentin raised an eyebrow, unsure of what his friend meant.

“Obviously, you would be totally lost without me Q” Julia laughed “After all, how hard can it be to fool the immigration state department? “

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

When Quentin returned to the main house, he found Eliot with yet another glass of wine in his hand, playfully chatting with one of the waiters. He even used one of those smiles he used with Chatin and Fogg, the fake one kind that only Quentin seemed to see right through: A tool to be used, a sword to be drawn. So, Quentin made the quick assumption that Eliot desired a personal waiter to bring food and alcohol to him.

Or Eliot just wanted to bang him, probably the latter.

For five long seconds Quentin took a good look at the waiter, recognizing some familiar features, then it came to him: Tom Ormiston one the kids that used to bully him when he was younger, before he made friends with Julia. He still looked like one of those empty-headed jocks from high school, although he still wore the douchy hair he certainly had gained some weight.

Quentin would not consider himself as someone who would hold grudge against other people and his story with Tom had been over for more than a while now. Then why did he suddenly felt the need to tell Tom to go leave the house and not set foot in it again. To go fuck himself.

There was just something wrong about the way Tom was hovering around Eliot and the way they exchanged words and smiles. It wasn’t jealousy of course, not by a long shot but simple disgust.

It was more like a why is my enemy talking to my other enemy kind of feeling.

So of course, Quentin decided to join them.

“Hey, pumpkin. I thought we talked about the wine” Quentin said as he got closer to Eliot and snatched the guy’s drink away from him to which Eliot grunted in return.

“I thought you were still having fun with your friend Patricia. Haven’t you guys seen each other in ages?” Eliot said with an annoying voice “You don’t have to worry about me puppy, I was just talking with your friend Tom here”

Tom smiled at Eliot’s words and shared a friendly look with Quentin who had to fight the urge to tell him to go away and do his job somewhere else. Also, why would Tom refer to him as a friend. They were acquaintances at most?

“Yeah dude, I was talking about the games we played when we were kids. Remember that one time you went trick-or-tricking with Krystal and me? And you went as the worst R2R2 in life and Ms. Hallaway gave you an apple? Hilarious!” Tom laughed out loud “That was wack!”

someone in the face before, but this time he really wants to erase that stupid smile from Tom’s face. Also, who says _whack_ anymore _?_

“Oh my god! An apple?” Eliot laughed, mocking Quentin, and making him go blush slightly “That’s just so sad”

“Yeah I also remember you and Krystal leaving me behind in the cemetery after stealing all my treats. I was so fucking scared that I peed my pants and my parents had to go look for me. Good fucking times, Tom” Quentin nervously rambled as he tried to manage the sudden urge to punch Tom in the face “Now, would you please do your fucking job and go serve the other guests?”

“S-Sure. Right, sorry” Tom mumbled, giving both Quentin and Eliot a sorry look before disappearing into the kitchen.

Eliot blankly stared at Quentin for a few seconds, intrigued “Wow, that was subtle”

Quentin huffs tiredly and sighed “Yeah don’t know why facing my bully after several years would trigger me that way” he said half-serious “You seemed pretty cool with him”

Eliot raised an eyebrow and chuckled at that “I’m just a little tipsy”

“I noticed” Quentin suddenly cut him off.

“And he told me this one _story_. So funny, you wanna hear it?” Eliot said and Quentin wasn’t sure if Eliot was just being a dick-yet again- or actually for real.

“Uhm… Not sure” Quentin answered briefly at which Eliot “By the way most of the guest already left so my mom wanted to show us our rooms”

“Well you can hear it in our way upstairs” Eliot said before taking the glass of wine out of Quentin’s hand and walking towards the living room” C´mon puppy”

Quentin was glad most people were gone, he truly was. He hadn’t talk to this many people in years, just last weekend he spent a whole day without having to say a word to anyone. Yet, there he was pretending to be Eliot’s fake fiancé and being the perfect, doting boyfriend.

Thank god this day was starting to be over already.

“So, it’s postgame Friday night, right? And Tom’s school won and everyone—”

“It was my school too” Quentin said without thinking

“Whatever” Eliot rolled his eyes to the side “Everyone go to this dinner he was working at? So, the place is packed, everybody is celebrating because that’s how straight people function”

That story sounded oddly familiar to Quentin. Was the _classifieds_ one?

“Anyway so, in the middle of the chaos this one guy asked Tom for the classifieds, which is weird because. Who asks for the classifieds these days? Anyway, Tom goes and gets the classifieds for him, and you know what he says?”

Yep, definitely that one.

“Why you bring me the classifieds? I asked for a glass of ice” Quentin answers to which Eliot looks at him dreadfully.

“You just ruined my story” Eliot said.

Quentin huffed with a laugh “Yeah that didn’t even happen to him. That happened to Jules when she was a waitress at Domingo’s”

Eliot sighs tiredly, looking away from Quentin for a second before speaking “You can’t trust a man these days. Can you?”

Quentin just chuckled in return and said nothing, one minutes and later they were upstairs, in the big guest’s room with his mother and granny showing them the room which was fairly well equipped with a big king size bed, a bookcase, desk and a chair along with several rugs that decorated the floor, all with different patterns that he recognize could only be product of his grannie’s mind.

“So, this is your bedroom. It has a very nice view” Irene said as both Eliot and Quentin wandered the room.

“Yeah, so pretty. Can’t wait to casually stare into the horizon mom” Quentin answered without thinking but his mom just laughed.

“And here’s the bed!” Annie said with proud, showing it to Eliot “Doesn’t it look comfortable?”

“Oh yes, exquisite bed Annie. So beautiful can’t way to sleep in it” Eliot answered with a funny face before turning to Irene” So, where’s Quentin going to sleep’”

Irene looks at Annie and they both share a laugh while Eliot looks at Quentin and they both share strange look, unprepared for what was about to come.

“Oh dear, we are not under any illusions that you two don’t sleep in the same bed” she laughed loudly before pointing out to the big kind size bed in front of them “He’ll sleep here with you, like he’s supposed to!”

Quentin tragically closed his eyes and turned to the balcony. Of course, this would happen, of course Eliot and him would have to share a room. Who oversaw his damn life? Some sort of miserable rom-com writer?

“Oh great” Eliot answered with his usual fake smile no one seems to see trough and before Quentin could join the joy party, there was a sudden bark coming from the hallway that made all it’s way to the bedroom and before Quentin could realize what was happening there was a… Cat? Clutching it’s nails at Eliot’s feet like crazy “Oh my god what it’s that?” Eliot shouted taking a step back.

“Oh Lucky stop that!” Irene says with a small laugh, grabbing the barking cat into her arms” I’m sorry Eliot”

There’s a barking cat named Lucky? Now that was something Quentin curious about. Eliot was still looking at the tabby cat like it was one of the weirdest thing in the world and took a small step back near to the bed.

“He’s Lucky, he’s so special but we’re still training him” Irene explained as she caressed the cat with one of her hands.

Now, Quentin wasn’t that big of an animal person. He never really liked dogs because they were too noisy for him and most of them required too much attention that Quentin was just unable to give. He did use to own a turtle named Allan when he was ten, they shared a deep bond that was dramatically severed when Allan decided to run away from his glass tank into his dirty laundry basket and ended up in a not so enjoyable trip to the wash-machine.

Quentin hadn’t had any sort of pet since the horrible incident.

“Why does he keep meowing-barking or whatever that sound is” Eliot says still in his safe zone.

“Aren’t you cute?” Quentin says as he reached for Lucky’s head to scratch it to which the cat starts to purr “Where did you guys found him”?

“Oh, it was actually your grandma the one who found him “Quentin’s mom answered.

“Oh yes! It was a bright day, the sun was shining in the sky when I was in deep in the woods doing my weekly serving to the mother earth when I heard this little unique sound hiding in the bushes ” She explained with her usual theatric demeanor” And there he was, little Lucky scared looking right into my eyes. That is when I discovered not only that he was an actual virgo but also part of my dear soul. We ought to be together.”

“So, she bought it home, fed him and cared for him. We took him to the vet and realized that his vocal cords were damaged along with some strange neurological disorder. That’s why he sounds like that”

Quentin felt his heart tighten up at the realization, the poor little guy probably had a rough life before his encounter with granny. Just then Quentin realized that Eliot was still huddling in the bed like a scared cat.

“Are you okay there Eliot?” Quentin finally said, turning to his fake fiancé and he noticed the bark that Lucky made when he used Eliot’s name.

“I’m not particularly a cat person” Eliot mutters.

“But Lucky definitely seems like an Eliot person!” Annie says with joy as Lucky barks again.

“I thought you were raised in a farm” Quentin asks, with a playful yet devilish smile.

“That doesn’t mean I’m supposed to be in love with every single animal I come across. Besides, I don’t do well with _virgos_ ”

“Oh, you’re so adorable when you argue!” Annie says looking at Irene who laughs in agreement “Anyway, just don’t let him outside or the eagles will snatch Lucky!”

Quentin frowns at his grandma’s usual quirky comments and take Lucky from his mother’s arms “Oh no one will snatch you, she’s just messing with you” he knows Eliot is judging him but who cares? He’s a cat person now.

A cat-dog person?

“Oh, by the way, there are some extra towels and linens, and other things if you ever need them” his mother said as she shows them the inside from a dark wooden cabinet storage.

“And if you guys get chilly tonight…” grannie said, handing off Quentin a big blanket, passing her the cat in exchange “It has magical properties!”

Eliot finally came out of his safe zone, looking at the blanket with an awkward yet amicable expression “Really, magical power? What kind?”

“I call it the baby maker” she answers with a playful smile “Oh and I know it can do magical things, even between two man!”

Quentin quickly goes completely red and feels his stomach drop somewhere near his feet.

“Grandma!” Quentin shouted as both his mother and grandmother just laughed at him.

“Wow it’s so beautiful. We’ll take great _care_ of it” Eliot said, sharing his shame with Quentin through a dreadful look.

Quentin held the blanket in his hands, unsure what do to do with it and finally decided to throw it on the bed but just before he does. Eliot looks right at him for a solid second before muttering _Don’t you dare_ to him.

Quentin decided to keep his mouth shut and just holds to the blanket for a little longer.

Quentin’s mom smiles at them with a strange satisfied look and stars walking towards the door “We’d best turn in, now! It’s been quite the evening, especially for you boys!”

Granny smiled at them and gives Quentin a playful wink, to which Quentin automatically gets all nervous again and looks away. And just like that, they are finally alone after many hours of pretending and for a few moments the room is filled with an uneasy silence between the two of them until Eliot finally decided to speak.

“So, the blank it’s a no-go” Eliot said with a dreadful tone.

“Are you saying you want to disrespect the one heirloom my family holds?” Quentin said back without looking at Eliot.

“You were probably made in that blanket”

Quentin huff disgusted by the idea and finally decides: It is cancelled.

And so, granny’s blanket hits the floor.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Quentin looked at his un-impressive nest of blankets in the floor, knowing that his back was going to be very sorry tomorrow, yet of course Eliot didnt care about it because Quentin was Eliot’s personal minion so whatever Eliot wanted, Eliot got it. Either way, Quentin was used to Eliot’s lack for empathy for other human beings

There was also the fact that he was finally meeting Alice tomorrow and the anxiety building up inside him was overcoming his discontent of Eliot’s attitude.

Even Eliot could not ruin that for him.

He stared at his chat with Alice, yearning for the moment to come.

“So” Eliot called out from the bathroom “You haven’t been home in a while”

“I haven’t had a lot of vacations time in the _last three years_. I have a too demanding boyfriend who drains all of my life energy and time”

“Ugh stop complaining, you’ll get wrinkles” Eliot replied with annoyance.

Quentin decided yet again not to engage and continues to go through his phone. Should he make a list of conversation topics? Would that be too pathetic and unnatural? He just wanted to impress Alice with some awesome things to talk about, no small talk.

Still, Quentin was an anxious person in nature: So, he decided to think of other things, like what the hell was taking Eliot so long in the bathroom?

“Quentin” Eliot called him again “Don’t look, okay?” he said from the bathroom door and for once he sounded shy.

“It’s not like I haven’t see you like that before” Quentin answered with a small laugh

_“Quentin!”_

But Quentin didn’t really care about Eliot’s demand for privacy, since the other guy didn’t care about his back. So, he simply glanced over while Eliot tip toed to the bed not blushing at all- _sarcasm_ -, everything in utter awkward silence. Quentin had to admit, he was shocked.

That an also he was heavily trying not to laugh.

“Those” Quentin coughed with his own laughter while glancing over Eliot “Those are the pajamas you decided to bring, white silk shorts”

“Yes, they’re comfortable” Eliot hissed back “ Because I was supposed to be in a hotel _alone_ filled with commodities associated to my own solitude, yet here you are”

“Yet here I am”

Eliot hissed one more time at Quentin but said nothing, and Quentin just laughed at him in return. Stupidly enough, Quentin decided to go back to his phone, going over his texts with Alice.

_Again_

_Because he was that_ guy.

And for a few minutes Quentin was comfortable in his nest of blankets, just because he was so stupidly infatuated with Alice’s words and his body pretty much adjusted the initial discomfort of the wooden floor, but the constant movement sounds coming from Eliot’s bed annoyed him greatly. There was still light outside so of course Eliot being the city boy that he was, he was unable to sleep completely in the dark but Quentin decided not to pay him much attention, hoping Eliot would eventually stop being annoying and fall sleep.

He didn’t.

“How in the hell you manage to sleep like this” Eliot finally spoke, exasperated.

Quentin huffed and quickly picked up the control remote next to him, pressing a button for the drapes to close the windows and shut out the light from the room.

“Thank you” Eliot said.

Quentin went back yet again to his phone, trying to focus in his own stuff but Eliot just kept moving between the sheets, obviously awake. Quentin huffed to himself, exasperated.

“Are you awake?” Eliot asked.

For a quick moment Quentin considered pretending to be asleep and just waited until Eliot finally decided to shut down and stop bothering him. Quentin felt tired from all the socialization and faking in front of his family, but for some reason he decided to draw the white flag for a bit.

“You can’t sleep?” Quentin answered after a few long seconds.

“It’s been a while since I’ve slept with someone in the same room. It’s weird” Eliot replied softly. Almost vunerable.

Had Eliot always had such a soft voice? It was weird.

“Uhmm”

“What?”

Quentin wasn’t sure about what he was about to ask, the guy was still his boss, even after all the joking around and bickering between the two but fuck it. He would take his chances

“What about your one-night stands?” to which Eliot instantly makes an uncomfortable snarl “I’ve been your personal assistant for three years, and honestly, you’re not that subtle”

Eliot huffed and took a second to process the question until he finally spoke “After I’m done with them, I usually go to the sofa or the guest’s room”

“Ha and I thought you’d throw them out of your apartment after being _done_ with them” Quentin joked, expecting Eliot to snap back but there was nothing, _nada_.

Which is weird, honestly everything was weird about this situation.

“You really think I’m a horrible being, don’t you?” Eliot said with that soft voice again.

“You used to call me Mark for the first three months I worked for you”

“Quentin”

“And I don’t even have a Mark face!” Quentin defended himself “And remember that time you called me at three am to send you the copy of Zelda’s book via fax? Where was I supposed to find a fax machine?”

Eliot laughed a little, again with that soft voice of his that makes Quentin’s stomach tingle.

“It was just really hooked in the book series. God knows why he decided to give that woman such a talent” Eliot replies.

“Yeah, well I can relate to that in some leave. The first time I discovered Fillory and further I didn’t sleep for three days. I was so hooked; it was like a drug for me”

“Does that mean that when you’re reading that thing over and over again in lunch time, you’re just getting high just like Felicia from human resources?” Eliot replied playfully “Well, you certainly match the whole…junkie fashion vibe”

Quentin rolled his eyes so hard he could even sense them in the back of his head but decided not to answer. What was with the sudden drug addiction analogy?

“Would you help me out then?” Quentin asked without really thinking about what he was about to propose.

“Hmm…It would only be fair, since you’re facing federal prison for a simple promotion” Eliot replies with curiosity “What kind of favor is this? Is it from the sexual kind? Because I’m not so sure about—”

“Eliot”

“Okay, fine. What is it?”

Quentin stayed quite for a little bit. Should be really asking this from a guy like Eliot? The guy had a great sense of style, even someone like Quentin could notice that, yet he did not feel comfortable exposing himself to Eliot in that way. It had been a rough three years after all.

It’s just felt weird, to ask Eliot for favors.

“Would you help me picking an outfit for tomorrow morning?” Quentin finally asked and there’s a solid two seconds in which Eliot doesn’t reply so Quentin’s anxiety goes all the way up.

Crap.

“May I ask what’s the occasion? You already have my heart puppy there’s no need for a fashion make over. I live for your hobbo style” Eliot replied with sarcasm.

“Eliot”

“What? I’m just curious, besides I need all the information for a good assessment”

Quentin sighed and debates if he should tell Eliot about Alice, it was certainly something he could use against him at some point. To what end? He wasn’t sure, but Eliot had been the permanent villain in his life for the last three years so why should he trust him with important personal information that Eliot could crush him with?

He shouldn’t trust this guy.

“C’mon, whatever this is I promise not to be a bitch about it” Eliot assures him” Spit it out already”

“Fine fine” Quentin replies “I have a…date, okay?”

“You have a date? Here in your hometown?”

“Yes”

“With some random guy-girl while pretending to be engaged to me?”

“Yes”

“Do you have not sense of shame Quentin Coldwater? Oh my god I may actually throw you out of our love nest in this moment” Eliot said in a dramatic fashion.

“Says the guy who was shamelessly flirting with one of the waiters after announcing their engagement to the world” Quentin snapped back.

Eliot laughs at Quentin’s remarks and replied “In my defense if I had known that the guy used to bully you, I would’ve kicked his ass”

Surprisingly enough Quentin founds a little comfort in Eliot words which made his heart tingle in a good way.

“Who would have lived to see the day, Eliot Waugh slayers of bullies” Quentin replied.

“I have a no bullies policy in this house”

“You’re a kind of a bully though” Quentin said sharply.

“Correction: I’m a boss bitch”

“You’re a bitch” Quentin replied with a small chuckle. The conversation sounded so bizarre.

“Okay but let’s return to your date thing. What’s all of this about?”

And so on, Quentin proceed to talk to Eliot about the girl he has been talking about for a while: Alice Quinn.

The most beautiful, intelligent, precious human being he’s ever known-not really- He didn’t skip on any details to tell him about how they meet each other through a writers forum in the internet and about their night calls in which they talked about the books they were reading at the same time.

He told Eliot about wow sometimes, Quentin would have to stop reading just because he was supposed to talk about Alice that night and he didn’t want to spoil the whole thing or how sometimes he would pretend to read a book for the very first time to share the same excitement of Alice with the story.

Quentin went on and on for quite a bit with little from no interaction from Eliot, who strangely also did no remarks about any of Quentin’s comments or thoughts.

“And so, when I mentioned the trip to Sitka, she said this was the perfect opportunity for us to finally meet. So, I thought I should make a conversation topic lists, I know I know it’s weird, but I mean. I want things to be perfect and us to…connect? So, I don’t know…Do you think I— “

This was the part in which Eliot was supposed to finally laugh of Quentin’s ridiculous plan to connect with Alice or made remarks about his pathetic crush, but even after a long solid minute there was no answer: Nada, zero.

“Eliot?”

And just then, Quentin managed to hear a small and soft sound of breathing coming from the bed: Eliot was fully asleep.

Quentin couldn’t help but feeling proud of his new achievement: Boring Eliot to sleep but for some reason he just laughed at it and decided to go to sleep.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Quentin woke at early in the morning, more restless than he expected. He also felt the bothersome sensation in his back, which was probably a bad sign. Still, he lifted himself up from his nest of blankets to realize that the sun hadn’t even fully come out yet, there was that strange gray lighting illuminating the room.

The first thing he noticed was that Eliot’s bed was already made but Eliot wasn’t in the room nor did Quentin hear anything in the bathroom. He knew that Eliot was a morning person, sort of, the man practically functioned on a daily basis with six hours of sleeping, which would explain many things, actually:

His constant need for people around him to suffer just like home, the constant need for coffee to be able to function, among other things.

Ether way Quentn decided to go straight to the bathroom to take a shower and wash his hair, which was starting a little too long for his taste. He always used to cut his hair short when he was younger, mostly because school demanded it but he stopped caring about it once he got into college.

It was just one of those phases that stuck with him, even if Eliot mocked him wherever he could.

After putting on a decent pair of jeans and one of his shirts, he went downstairs right into the kitchen, anxious to get something to eat.

Cereal loops was definitely his top priority right now.

Just then he heard the unique sort of growling that could only belong to Lucky ,and chit chatter coming from the kitchen room. Just at the entrance of the room, behind the doorframe, Quentin peeked to see both his granny and Eliot sharing a cup of tea while lively taking about Quentin couldn’t grasp right away

Granny was dress with her usual pink robe and bunny slippers while Eliot was fully dressed in one of his usual outfits: White shirt with a green and brown vest adorned with intricated floral patterns. His pants matched the brown color of his vest. Probably the only thing that didn’t quite fit with his whole aesthetic in were the over the top Gucci slippers.

Then there was Lucky the cat ,was practically all over Eliot’s left arm, who was doing his best to deal with the cat presence, yet the cat just kept on rubbing his nose against Eliot’s arm like his life depended on it.

“Well, this definitely tastes like utter dirt” Eliot commented casually, to which Quentin wide his eyes in embarrassment. What that granny’s magic tea? And Eliot was disrespecting it? Oh crap.

“It certainly does” granny answered with a vivid laugh “But Hudson Bay leaves are known for their anti-aging properties. I drink one of every single morning, no skipping”

“Is that the secret you used to seduce Grandpa Coldwater? Or was its witchcraft? You ought to tell me Annie” Eliot says playfully while his grandma blushed and chuckled again” You do have beautiful skin”

Tea and secrets? What was that? Some random in life drama channel?

“Oh, trust me dear. I used way more than tea and magic to charm that man!” she replied with a playful wink to which Eliot laughed too.

Okay, this had to stopped. He didn’t want to know about how grandmother is charmed his grandfather into marriage or whatever. _Nope._

Quentin coughed loudly as he made his way into the kitchen, making both, Eliot and his granny to turn to look at him.

“Morning” he announced as he walked towards the refrigerator and pulled out a bottle of milk that he placed in the counter along with a plastic bowl and cereal.

“Good morning dear” Grannie greeted him with her usual smile” Did you sleep well?”

“Uhm…Not really, Eliot is such a snuggler so he basically used me as a pillow the whole night”

Quentin noticed how Eliot rolled his eyes to the side but Grannie didn’t quite noticed and just laughed at his grandson’s comment “Well, sagittarians do enjoy the constant company of a warm body” Grannie assured them “Your grand-father himself was such a sagitarius, then there was the whole thing with his rising sign which happened to be Aries so there’s that. A pure fire man”

Quentin could help but laugh at his grandma’s comment. She was always the whacky kind of grandmother with all her spiritual and astrologic knowledge she presumed to have. Quentin himself wasn’t much of a believer of such things, it was hard to believe that such a simple thing as the day of your birthday determinate how would your life was going to turn out.

“Oh, I think Quentin here is not much a believer. Isn’t he?” Eliot softly said looking at Eliot with a devilish smile.

“Uhm of course I believe in it” Quentin instantly replied but it sounds like such a lie, so he looks at his cereal bowl instead” Zodiac and stuff”

“Right” Eliot replied, prepared to attack again “What your solar sign again?”

Solar sign? What in the world does that even mean, Quentin things of the first sign that comes up to his mind “Aries”

“But honey you were born in November” Grannie quickly replies “You know you’re a scorpio. Remember that dream catcher I gave you for your twelve birthday that resembled the form of a scorpio? I remember because that night your eight house would be in retrograde for a while so of course I wanted to defend you from the horrors of mercury!”

Of course, Quentin didn’t remember whatever his grandma is talking about “Oh yeah, I loved it grannie. It’s in my apartment, Josh says it’s really dope”

“Josh? That cute roommate of yours?” Annie says with a big grin on her face “Oh such a good boy and very good hands for planting weed”

Quentin immediately spits out his milk and cereals much to Eliot’s humor “Grannie you smoke weed?”

“Of course, I do! How do you think I’m such a lucid woman? It’s also quite good for my back pain in the mornings”

“Grannie—”

“Oh, just let her have her weed Quentin, she’s an independent woman” Eliot said with animosity before turning to Quentin’s grandma “Isn’t that right?”

“Damn it is!” Annie shouted as she slammed the counter with her hand, quite virigously, which causes Lucky to jump from it to the floor, evidently scared of the sudden violent sound “Oh shoot. I better go after him! Wouldn’t want an eagle to snatch him!”

And with that, Quentin’s grandma left the room chasing after Lucky the weird cat, shouting after him to come back to the house. Eliot and Quentin shared glances for a solid second before Eliot grinned and looked away.

“Your grandma is highly entertaining” Eliot said as he takes a sip to his cup of tea “Despite her weirdly obsession with that cat”

“Don’t you dare come from Lucky. I’ve only met him for less than twenty-four hours but if anything happens to him, I would kill everyone in this room and then myself”

Eliot looks at him with a disgusted looks and grunts “Please don’t quote tv shows in real life. It’s weird”

“But it’s such a funny meme”

“I’ll divorce you”

“Fine” Quentin said, rolling his eyes before taking another sip to his bowl of cereal “You woke up early”

“I always wake up early” Eliot answered without looking at him and going after a banana from the fruit bowl on the counter “Had to deal with Fogg”

Quentin raised an eyebrow at the sudden mention of Fogg’s name “What did he say?”

“Turns out, I’m not supposed to care for work stuff” Eliot replied with discontent.

“I wonder how that will go for you, since you don’t have a life outside the office” Quentin replied with way too much honesty than he should.

“I still have baby Zelda to take care of anyway” Eliot said with annoyance “Something you should be doing”

“You would go crazy if you didn’t have baby Zelda so don’t act like you want to do it”

“So, I’ll be really bored and there are no cute guys in this island to flirt with. What I’m gonna do now?” Eliot whimpers as he finishes his banana and throws the peel in the trash.

“You could take this opportunity to finally develop the whole spectrum of human emotion.It’s not that hard”

Then, Eliot’s face suddenly brightened up as he ignored Quentin’s comment, like a child in Christmas’s morning “Oh but I still have the whole mess that your fashion sense is so at least I will be entertained for two hours”

Quentin raised an eyebrow to that “Two hours?”

“Heaven knows doing god’s work takes time, Quentin”

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

It did take two hours.

It also took all of Quentin’s strength to deal with Eliot’s craziness and remarks about how long his hair was, or the ridiculous amount of flannel shirts he owned. Either way, Eliot managed to create a look that didn’t make Quentin feel like a completely different person, because at the end of the day he still wanted to remain…Quentin-like?

They decided to go for Quentin’s usual look but with some minor-yet important details, at least for Eliot’s opinion- changes. He wore a navy color jacket with zip details that gave it kind of a more modern sense, underneath there was one of Quentin’s red and blue flannel shirts. A nice pair of jeans that Eliot took the time adjust for him because apparently Quentin tended to buy ill-fitting clothing for himself. The usual dark brown hipsters’ boots and he was ready to go.

It was honestly a pretty basic look that he could have managed to pull off in fifteen minutes. Yet Eliot of course decided to drag every single piece of clothing Quentin owned, judge them individually and see if he could _work_ with them-Eliot’s words not Quentin’s-

“God. I’m such an artist, how come you’re suddenly three times hotter than before?” Eliot said, covering his lower lip and being dramatic.

“You basically spend one hour talking about how much your hated half my closet and just picked random stuff that you considered, and I quote _not so horrible_ , end quote ”Quentin replied as he turned to look at himself one more time in the mirror

“May I take a picture?” Eliot asked and before Quentin could even decline, there was a sudden _click_ kind of noise.

“Delete it” Quentin ordered, turning to see his fake fiancé with a diabolic grin.

“Oops I just sent it”

“Eliot!”

“Oh, don’t be a baby. I just sent it to Margo” Eliot said calmly before looking at the screen of his phone again “And she replied: _He’s hot, I would let him toss my salad_. See? I’m basically the fav five in one person, which basically makes me the only fav. Eliot the fav”

“Oh my god” Quentin said mortified” Why would you sent it to Margo”

Eliot laughs from the edge of the bed, horribly entertained by the whole thing “It’s not like you even know her”

“Maybe I don’t but since I make reservations for you and her every single Wednesday and Friday, it’s like being humiliated to someone I almost know”

Eliot rolled his eyes and sighed before getting up from the bed edge and walking towards Quentin, way too close to him to which made Quentin almost take a step back.

Eliot smelled good.

“Listen Q” Eliot said softly placing his hands on Quentin’s shoulders “You look hot, you look like you could toss everywoman’s salad, I would even let you toss my salad”

“I— I don’t think that’s how that saying works”

Eliot smiled amusingly at him “Trust me: I know”

Quentin took a steps backs before looking at the other side of the room: This was embarrassing “Okay I didn’t need to know that”

“But what you need to know is that you’re more than ready to conquer your girl’s heart. You’ve got the look, the cologne, the hair, the I’m hot but relatable kind of vibe. You’re ready”

Truth was, Quentin didn’t feel ready, but then again, he never felt fully ready in most of the important events of his life, it was always anxiety and thoughts that surrounded his head in moments like those where he just didn’t know where to stand.

“I’m ready” he said, but it was a lie.

That uneasy feeling never left Quentin’s body even when he got in the ferry in direction to Juenau, which was a fairly long trip, from one to two hours proximally. Yet he still had one of his books to do some reading, but the first thirty or so minutes he was actually too anxious to actually process any words he managed to read so eventually he gave up on the idea of finishing his book and got drowned in his thoughts.

He just kept thinking of what to say, what to _do_ , he had always been even more awkward around people he liked in a romantic way. Specially his first guy crush, which basically made Quentin’s life a living hell for months. It was already hard for him to deal with girls and _people_ in general, but to realize his sexual attraction was fluid? That was a whole another thing, specially for a kid who grew up with institutionalized homophobia.

Kirk Gale. The boy that started it all.

Kirk and Quentin made friends when they were in third grade after Kirk’s parents moved to Sitka from Indiana. The boy represented pretty much all Quentin desired and admired in one person, Kirk was a nerd, just like Quentin: He collected Star wars and was a big fan of _The Lord Of The Rings_ but he also happen to be a really outgoing person with a big personality and a very creative mind.

The perfect friend, in Quentin’s eyes. And for a time, Kirk was even more important than Julia in his life, although, to be fair, Quentin and Julia were not in the best of place at the time. Kirk was basically his best friend that he needed back then.

So, Kirk would come over and play videogames with him, read comics, or watch movies together. He even dragged him to the very first screening of _The world in the walls_.

It was at that very moment, when they were in the middle of the movie and Quentin’s and Kirk’s fingers brushed each other when they wanted to grab popcorn and they shared a glance that lasted way too long.

Quentin’s heart skipped several beats and a sudden tingling feeling came all over his body for the rest of the movie, so much that he couldn’t even focus on the movie. Of course, Kirk didn’t even realize which made things difficult and weird for Quentin. How was he supposed to handle being in love with his best friend? His _guy_ friends.

Sometimes Quentin’s tongue would tangle on its own when he tried to talk to him, sometimes he would create excuses to push Kirk and his feelings away, yet when it hurt so bad Quentin would make his parents buy new video games so Kirk would come over and hopefully stay the night, just to be close enough to him and it didn’t matter how many times Quentin tried, it was unbearable not to be close to Kirk.

Of course, Julia noticed eventually and practically forced him to acknowledge his feelings to Kirk because accordingly to her, love was supposed something to share with, to be felt and experimented. Gender or sexual orientation didn’t matter, love was love and that was about it.

Yet Quentin only wanted to keep his heart away from everyone is so it wouldn’t get hurt.

So, he could keep enjoying Kirk’s presence around him. Just to be around the guy was enough for him, he could live with all that love bottled up inside him and be happy. Months passed and those very feelings he cherished so much started to affect him: Sometimes he dreamed of confessing his love to Kirk and they went to prom together, and then came back home to enjoy a movie while kissing and snuggling in the couch. In other dreams, Kirk rejected him and never spoke to him again, avoiding him at school, then telling everyone about Quentin’s disgusting crush so they mocked him in the school’s hallway with homophobic slurs.

He wouldn’t be able to focus at school, or even his books. Julia would get mad at him for not _listening_ or _speaking_ to her. Sometimes his dad would yell at him because _he just did nothing_ , Quentin was a damn plant in his own life. Moving one way or the other, by the effect of the wind.

It was a hard time for him.

Suddenly a man voice announced their arrival, Quentin looked up from the pages of his book and realized that most passengers were already leaving the ferry. The feeling of anxiety in his body was still there, lingering in the shadows, waiting. It was a feeling Quentin had lived most of his life, but he was no longer that anguish kid from high school who had a crush on his best friend.

He was an adult now, he had tools to manage his anxiety and thoughts after years of therapy. He was actually living for himself now, with actual desires and dreams of his own.

Quentin sighed as he made his way to the docks, before letting out a laugh as the sudden image of Eliot came to his mind, giving him the courage he so badly need in that moment and the stupid words he previously gave him

“You’ve got the look, the cologne, the hair, _the I’m hot but relatable kind of vibe_. I’m ready”

And this time, he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man I have no clue how this chapter turned to be 8,8k words lmao I'm so sorry .
> 
> Also, the whole Alice/Quentin thing will have little impact in the overall story so: No love triangle or any of that, you don't have to worry :)
> 
> Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and if you did I would love to hear your thoughs in the comments section! See you soon!


	6. CHAPTER SIX: In which Eliot tries juggling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with another update and I have a confession to make: Remember when I said that this story was pretty much done and that I only had like 1/3 of it to write and edit? Well that wasn't a lie but I haven't made much progress in the last months(I have managed only to write like 1 chapter and I'm in the middle of writing another)
> 
> Life has been messy, haven't had much time to sit down and write but I'll probably keep posting until there are no more chapters ready to upload(I still have a few of them left) and I inted to keep working on this but I think upload will become more inconsistent.
> 
> This means by no means that I plan to drop this story, that will not happen. With that said, enjoy the chapter!

**CHAPTER SIX: IN WHCH ELIOT TRIES JUGGLING.**

Eliot woke up with a scream in the middle of the night.

The first thing he noticed was the dark void around him, and for a moment his whole-body trembled in fear, waiting for the screams and the police sirens. His heart clutched as he remembered that it was _just another nightmare_ and he desperately try to get himself back to reality. He had been in that situation before, lying on his bed while trying to ease his head from dark memories of a forgotten home Sometimes, he was good at it and he was able to bring himself back to the present.

Other times he wasn’t, just like what happened back in the airplane.

Was its Quentin’s fault? To bring Eliot here, to such a paradise filled with beautiful trees everywhere with warm and lovely grandmothers with enormous amounts of love to give?

Perhaps Eliot was just jealous of Quentin’s family. Perhaps the jus wanted to be over with the whole charade already so he could be _free_. Either way, there was no use in feeling anxious about things he could not change.

So, he started mumbling that song again, that horrible and crappy song he hated so much but he did it anyway because it’s the only thing that _worked_. For a long couple of minutes, he just sat there, mumbling the song to himself while trying to keep his mind in blank.

And then, his heart started to ease and he felt a lot more calm but the new soothing feeling was suddenly disrupted by a very loudly snore that came from Quentin’s nest of blankets.

_Like very loud._

_Like Quentin had jus swallowed the whole air in the room with one inhalation._

Then there was another snore, much quieter this time.

Elliot let out a genius laugh and felt his whole body relax again.

He let himself fall into the mattress and stared at the ceiling, not thinking much of anything but feeling his surroundings.

He enjoyed the smell of the bed sheets and the pillow in the back of his head, it smelled of wood and some sort of slower Eliot could not recognize.

It smelt like a home.

That very though sunk deeply into his chest, making him uneasy at again. Then, with a strange decisiveness he decided to get out from his bed and start the day. There wasn’t even a single light of sun in the room yet, but he didn’t care, carefully he grabbed his cell phone from the nightstand and with the help of it’s light made his way to the bathroom.

He was done with his whole skin care routine forty minutes later and dressed in less than other twenty minutes, Quentin just kept snoring while Eliot was getting himself ready, like a soothing sound in the room, dead to the world.

Once he was ready, he took the laptop that he always carried with him from his handbag and hurried himself out of the bedroom, right into the kitchen, ready to pour some good coffee.

The whole house was completely silent, there was not a single living soul to bother him which meant it was a good moment to check out his mail which turned to be a complete challengue because of the bad internet but finally, after ten minutes trying, Eliot finally was in.

The first thing he noticed were the five mails from Zelda, who apparently was ready to jump out of the interview with Oprah. The last message was from hour hours ago, which meant she was either completely asleep because of her Xanax or in the middle of a mind breakdown.

Which was not good, not good at all?

Eliot thought of calling her, but he knew that Zelda hated to talk via phone so he resorted to send her a very long email with more than 500 words just reassuring her of her writing in current work she was working on. Eliot always did the same, he just let her write whatever she wanted and then he would edit it later, just because he did not want to deal with all her struggling.

Perhaps encouraging her work would convince her to do the interview but Eliot felt unsure about that, he would probably have to call her later.

Right then, when he was about to send the e-mail he heard his phone ringing, next to him which he grabbed automatically without bothering to check the phone’s screen” Zelda?”

“Uhm…Wrong number?”

It was Fogg’s unique deep and husky voice. Of course, it was.

“Oh, hello Henry” Eliot said calmly “Sorry I was about to call Zelda Schiff. How are you doing in this lovely morning?”

“Really good actually, I was just at this new dunking donuts down the street of my apartment. Do you know there is a new thing called crünts? It’s delicious”

“Aren’t crunts already world-famous?

“What are you saying?! Those are crunts, a horrible mix of cruller and bundt cake. Who would come up with such a terrible idea?!”

Eliot still wonders why his boss yelling at him over crunts is. He justs…. tries.

“Crünts are a mix of croissants and bundt cake”

“Right “Eliot answered, just for the sake of it “Is there anything else you wanted to talk about? Aside from this new interesting baking discovery”

“Oh right. Well I just wanted to check upon you and let you know you have all the time in the world to enjoy with Mark’s family! It was about time you took some time for yourself”

“Quentin”

“What?”

“My fiancé’s name is Quentin, Henry”

“Oh right, Quintin”

Eliot tried his best not to laugh.

“Either way, no working. Okay?”

“Look, Henry I know things are messy and I kind of screwed up with the visa thing but—”

“Your big screw up, just to be clear”

“Okay, fine. Big screw up”

“Just to be sure”

“Right” Eliot says before letting out a sigh “I just want you to know that at the end of the day. I’m still your killer editor in chief and in fact Quentin and I carried a lot of the work we were already working on New York so—”

“Listen, Eliot” Henry cut him off, and Eliot recognized that tone, the preamble for something Eliot wouldn’t like “We appreciate you, you are a great editor, our greatest editor!”

“But…”

And there’s a heavy silence between them, probably Fogg figuring out what to say to Eliot without sounding…unprofessional “Eliot”

“Yes. I’m here”

“It’s not about the visa” Foggs said quietly “It’s about…The essence of this business” Fogg finally adds.

“To make money off idiotic people who buy the latest crappy works of youtubers, models and influencers?” Eliot replied drily.

“Well, yeah but there’s another side to that”

There isn’t. F&C books is not some indie publishing house that sells collections of poems, essays about philosophy, feminism-the not white feminism kind of feminism- or whatever people should actually read to actually think and learn or at least somewhat interesting about the human existence. Not that Eliot mind, really, people liked what they liked, and people could read whatever they wanted to keep entertained, even if that meant wasting doo twenty dollars on the latest youtuber’s biography.

“Of course,” Eliot replied quietly, almost by default.

“There’s a side of meaningful stories waiting out there to be told, important kind of stories that people would love to read and sometimes you can be a little…”

“Judgmental? A person with high standards and such?”

“Indifferent” Fogg remarked drily, almost like he had to fight to get the word out of his throat “And I’m not saying you lack human emotion of course! I mean you just got engage”

Eliot chuckled a little, graciously horrified by the selection of Fogg’s words.

“So maybe you could use that” Fogg added to which Eliot didn’t know how to reply, not quite getting the meaning behind the other man’s words.

“Vacations?” Eliot wondered.

“Well yes, along with family time and the desire to be with your fiancé, it’s a special occasion you can use to improve your editorial skills”

Fogg was basically telling him to go fuck himself, well not that harshly but it certainly felt that way to Eliot. He knew he was harsh with new writers and the new content they presented every year which Eliot carefully selected considering the editorial bests interested and never his personal inclinations.

So, he was basically being punished for being too good at his job which felt wrong.

“I can see your point and I understand” Eliot said, trying to fight the urge to scream at the man for being idiotic “I still get to manage Zelda though, god knows I’m the only one who can get that woman to function properly”

“Oh yes of course, that is one burden I wouldn’t want to have” Fogg replied as he laughed which Eliot forced to reply himself with a small and fake laugh.

They said their goodbyes after that and Eliot decided to put down the cellphone in the kitchen counter, just for a little while as he stared through the window kitchen that gave a perfect view to the shore of the island: It was strangely calm, so different from New York City. It reminded him of his home.

In that little farm, apart from the world.

In those days, Eliot would wake up very early would go feed the chickens before even getting dressed for school. Eliot didn’t particularly love the sound of those birds cackling around and hovering around him when he was about to feed them, specially didn’t love the smell of coop in the morning which he was supposed to clean every day three days.

Still, those days were calm and quiet and carried along a sort of sensation that was deep down in Eliot’s sensorial memory, a reminiscent of the old days, of the constant smell of wood, and vegetables, dirt and animals.

Of home.

He was just yearning of something that he had lost so many years ago.

Yearning.

“Eliot? Are you okay?” a sweet and calm voice called him, coming from the entrance of the kitchen.

Eliot turned and found Annie in a pink robe and bunny slippers, she looked awfully girlish which Eliot found sweet in a strange kind of way. He had not met many older people like that woman.

“Yes, I was just thinking of work actually” Eliot lied as he produced a grin “Did you sleep well?”

“Great actually!” Annie replied with a smile as she walked to the kitchen’s counters and pulled out a glass bottle containing what it seemed to be herbs “Usually I’m up at nine but I just couldn’t keep myself in bed for the excitement!”

“Is something interesting happening today?” Eliot asked, curious.

“Do you know Julia? Quentin’s adorable best friend?”

Eliot could not help but grin and nod at the question. How could he forget the woman that had called him a cliché?

“Well, she thought of many actives that me, you, Irene and Julia could do this afternoon. There’s shopping…”

Nope. Eliot did not want to go spend his day shopping with Julia.

“Sightseeing…”

He hated sightseeing.

“And there’s a surprise!” She shouted in excitement. Why was this woman so excited about everything?

He hated surprised.

“Really? It sounds so much fun” Eliot answered, trying to fight the numbing on his face for so much grinning.

“Right? So, what do you say?”

Eliot didn’t wanna go. He really wished he could use this opportunity of Quentin’s absence to enjoy some time to himself and just be alone.

“Sounds like a plan!”

Annie joined her hands in excitement and smiled at Eliot’s answers, pleased to have her wishes granted.

“Now, would you like some special tea?” She offered nicely before winking at him “It’s of the special kind!”

This would be a long day; Eliot could sense that.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Eliot decided not to tell Quentin about his super fun adventures: The reason?

The guy looked utterly stressed about the whole thing with that Alice girl so Eliot decided not to make things worst and decided to shut his mouth, he could deal with Quentin’s whining later. Besides, there were much important things to look into at that moment.

Like fixing Quentin’s whole appearance.

A little after noon, Eliot and the rest of the _gals_ met Julia at a restaurant in downtown to have lunch , the whole thing was supposed to be super casual, so Eliot felt a little called out when Annie asked him if he was feeling comfortable in _those thights pant suits_.

Eliot simply brushed it off with a candid laugh, hoping Annie wouldn’t see right through him.

The restaurant was called Fannie Q’s saloon, which Irene explained was named after Fannie Quigley a famous alaskan prospector, trapper and cook. The restaurant was quite crowded and there was even a line of people wanting for a table, yet the four of them simply walked upon to the hostess who greeted Irene and Annie with a big grin and walked them to their table while Annie asked her about some woman called Theresa.

“Oh, she is doing amazing! Thank you so much”

Eliot wondered off: Could Annie Coldwater be an actual witch?

In their table Julia was already waiting for them, wearing a red sweeter, black jean and a pair of high boots to the knee. She greeted both Irene and Annie with a kiss in the cheeks, before turning to Eliot and giving him a curious look along with bland _hello_.

Eliot greeted her the same way.

“So, how is New York Julia? Tell us all about it!” Annie asked vigorously while Julia seemed a little taken back by the sudden amount of attention from Annie and Irene.

Eliot in the other hand, decided to take a good look at the menu, right away searching for a vegan option and alcohol because he was just _that kind_ of guy.

After five minutes or so they were ready to order, and just when Eliot was giving the waitress his order: quinoa, avocado and sweet potato timbale along with a glass of Sauvignon blanc. Annie interjected.

“Will that be all sir?” The waitress asked as she finished taking Eliot’s order.

“Oh, dear just a tiny salad? You don’t have to starve to death just to impress us!” Annie shouted from the other side of the table which made Eliot slightly embarrassed, like he was being scolded.

“She is absolutely right, honey? Are you sure you don’t’ want something more…sustained? “Irene offered.

“Oh god, please, no thank you. I’m just not that hungry” Eliot excused himself with a small grin.

And of course, Julia _had_ to step in “Oh Eliot are you doing the salad diet again? I didn’t realize “Julia said with a small _o_ in her mouth.

“Diet?” Annie replied, raising an eyebrow “Just look at him! He’s skinniest as a needle”

“Honey don’t tell me it’s because of the wedding. Because you don’t have to—”

“Okay fine. I’ll have desert too” Eliot said exasperated before turning to the waitress “Bring me your best desert, with extra cholate or whatever”

“Sure, sir” the waitress said.

Eliot smiled at her and turned to Annie and Irene with a fake smile “Now, are we done talking about my food choices? Is there any other topic that we should talk about? Isn’t Annie’s birthday tomorrow?”

Annie huffed at the reminder of her coming birthday and shrugged “I’ve had eighty-nine of those already!”

“What are you saying grannie? All of us came all the way from New York to see you” Julia said with a confused smile “We are going to celebrate!”

“Oh yes I’m so happy my favorite grandkid and his soon to be husband are here! Of course, you too dear Julia” Annie answered with a big grin before turning to Eliot “But I’m an old woman, one birthday isn’t that important to me anymore”

“Annie…” Irene said quietly.

“But it’s true!” She insisted, looking at her daughter in law “I must confess I do have another reasons to bring you two here with me”

Julia exchanged looks with Julia, who seemed to be just as confused as him.

“Again, with that Annie?” Irene said with a heavy sigh.

“Oh, c’mon you can’t deny an old woman a favor! Especially at my age”

“Irene? What are you guys talking about?” Julia asked, confused” Oh my god. Grannie are you dying?!”

“What?!” Eliot shouted.

Annie looked at them with a heavy frown and lifting her arms, outraged “Of course I’m not dying!” she shouted, “I’m as fit as a fiddle!”

Eliot couldn’t help but to fight the laugh coming out of his mouth, the logic of Annie’s words eluded him, he noticed Irene was also entertained by the whole scene, judging by the grin in her face.

“She wanted to give you guys a gift, to celebrate your engagement” Irene said after a few seconds.

“What? You’re really kind but—”

“Oh, stop it honey, you’re family” Annie interrupted him with a warm smile “Besides, I already have something very special saved up for you”

Eliot raised one eyebrow, slightly surprised by the woman’s words yet at the same time a small warm feeling gathered in his chest: He was family.

“So, I thought in getting him one of those old typewriters machines. Do you remember how he always begged us for one of those when he was little”? Annie turned to Irene, who nodded at her.

“But my husband always refused to get him one. He thought it would encourage Quentin’s social issues” she explained with a slight sadness in her voice.

“I didn’t know Quentin liked to write things” Julia said a little surprised “In all these years he’s never even mentioned something about it”

“He’s been working on a book for almost ten years, you know? He sends me a new chapter each year for my birthday and I’ve been sharing them with Irene without him knowing”

Julia gasped loudly.

It wasn’t that unusual to find people who worked in the literary business to have a like for writing their own pieces, so it wasn’t’ actually shocking for him.

But ten years? That was a long time to be working on a piece.

“He doesn’t know of course” Irene rapidly added with a small chuckle “He would get really mad at me, hovering all over his interest like a young kid”

Eliot felt a little curious about the whole thing, but it made sense, in some way. Eliot would not dare to say he knew every little aspect from the other guy’s life, unlike Quentin who claimed to _know_ everything about Eliot, there was just this evident thing about Quentin’s passion for books

He just never thought Quentin would have the courage, to write something. He was no writer himself, but he did appreciate the courage and effort it took to share something as personal as a story, even a fictional one.

“You said you wanted to ask us for something” Eliot mumbled, without realization.

“Two, actually” Annie replied with a big and tender smile.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Lunch went pretty well, and the food was good, specially the Sauvignon blanc and Eliot had to fight the urge to have a second glass, but it was too late to appear tipsy before his new whole family in law, specially since alcohol had that thing that made loosen up Eliot’s tongue.

Annie and Irene excused themselves, saying that they had some urgent business to deal with, but they agreed to meet Julia and Eliot at some bar in a couple of hours. So , in the meantime Eliot and Julia were walking around downtown , looking for a typewriter machine for Quentin.

Kind of a specific kind of request, but since Annie was so nice about it. How could Eliot deny her that?

The other favor was specially reserved for Eliot.

There wasn’t much of to see, really. Obviously, there were no malls or commercial galleries in Sitka but only small shops to visit with not much variation from one to the otherr. One single grocery store, one general store and if anyone wanted to get access to a computer and decent internet connection there was a small and old internet café open.

Eliot hoped he would not have to set foot in that place in his life.

There was also Julia, of course, who simply answered Eliot’s questions with monosyllables and a monotone voice. Obviously, the woman was not particularly fond of Eliot, and if they were in New York or any sort of cosmopolitan city he wouldn’t really care.

But he was bored as hell, without alcohol to drink, no Quentin to mock and no Margo to support him.

So, there was _only_ Julia.

“So, you weren’t aware of our dear Quentin’s passion for writing. Quite strange, don’t you think?” Eliot teased a few steps behind Julia who was leading the way.

"Don’t say it like that” Julia answered, not even bothering to look at him.

“Like what?”

“Like you know Quentin” Julia said, finally turning to Eliot “Like you _actually_ care about him”

“Okay, rude” Eliot said, lifting a hand up to his chest” Also, I’ve known him for three years”

Julia huffed before letting out a small laugh at Eliot “But you’ve actually talk to him for what? One day? Now you’re suddenly interested in him?”

Eliot stood in his heels for a few long seconds, confused about the sudden and strange heavy sensation in his stomach caused by Julia’s words. Eliot wasn’t brave enough to answer his own question: Did he suddenly come to care for Quentin?

So, he did what he did best: Lie.

“We have the interview thing; it’s expected from me to actually _know_ things about him”

Julia raised an eyebrow, doubtfulness in her face “Didn’t he made you a list?”

Eliot huffed and rolled his eyes, annoyed to be remembered that damn thing that he refused to study “A boring one” he declared “Yet here you are, with your boundless knowledge of Quentin Coldwater that you refused to share with the world”

Julia rolled her eyes in return and turned on her heels before answering “You’re so dramatic” she said as they continued their way to the antique store.

“I’ll take that as a compliment” Eliot answered playfully a few feet behind her “So, what’s up with Quentin”

“That’s the question of the century” Julia said with a sarcastic tone “I’m actually surprised he agreed to this fake marriage thing. The Quentin I know would never do something like that”

“What would the Quentin you know do?”

“Well he would’ve have resigned the minute he met _you_ , in the first place” she said with a small laugh “Looked for another job, something that would give him the time he wanted to keep writing despite not sharing his work with anybody”

“But he stayed” Eliot replied.

“And here we are, breaking at least five constitutional laws for only your personal gain. Fun isn’t?”

“Well, personal gain is my favorite kind of fun, so I agree with you” Eliot replied with a laugh “Don’t worry, if we get caught, I’ll take the blame for our dear Quentin”

Julia looked at him with an eyebrow raised “You’re bluffing”

“Maybe I am, maybe I’ll take Quentin down with me since I’m the villain of the story and shit” Eliot answered with a villainous kind of smile that made Julia roll her scoff at him.

“Don’t think it would work, he is too much a sentimental guy to let you take the blame” Julia said “Even if he despises you. He made a deal, and deals are everything to Quentin Coldwater”

“Aren’t I luckiest man on earth. Got myself a knight in shining armor ”Eliot said with his usual dramatic fashion which made Julia chuckle and Eliot considered himself victorious for that.

“And here we are, breaking at least five constitutional laws for only your personal gain. Fun isn’t?”

“Well, personal gain is my favorite kind of fun, so I agree with you” Eliot replied with a laugh “Don’t worry, if we get caught, I’ll take the blame for our dear Quentin”

Julia looked at him with an eyebrow raised “You’re bluffing”

“Maybe I am, maybe I’ll take Quentin down with me since I’m the villain of the story and shit” Eliot answered with a villainous kind of smile that made Julia roll her scoff at him.

“Don’t think it would work, he is too much a sentimental guy to let you take the blame” Julia said “Even if he despises you. He made a deal, and deals are everything to Quentin Coldwater”

“Aren’t I luckiest man on earth. Got myself a knight in shining armor” Eliot said with his usual dramatic fashion which made Julia chuckle and Eliot considered himself victorious for that.

Their banter continued all the way to an antique store they found, they continuously teased each other while talking about Quentin here and there. Eliot even got Julia to tell him one or two embarrassing stories about Quentin.

It was a funny thing to image, a more awkward and obsessive Quentin Coldwaterin his teen years, travelling all the way to Anchorage to camp outside the movie theater, waiting to be the very first person to buy a movie ticket to _Fillory and further: The movie_

“I swear to god, Quentin was the only person in the damn state to actually _camp_ outside the damn theater just for that movie, there was literally no else waiting for that movie. He literally travelled to another city to camp and watch the damn thing!”

The movie didn’t do really well and despite Quentin’s numerous efforts to make people go watch it, like going into movie sites and create multiple accounts to manipulate the movie’s score, buying multiple tickets to give away and forcing Julia to go watch it with him four times. _Fillory and further: The movie_ flopped, and the studio gave up on the idea of another sequel.

“He was depressed for months after the news. He didn’t get out of his bead, go to school and forgot to even bathe sometimes. Definitely the hardest time to be Quentin’s best friend”

“And now here you are, getting him some old thing, he wanted like twenty years ago. Maybe you deserve a medal, Whicker”

“Maybe I do”

The funny thing about the type writer machine was, that it wasn’t much of an antiquity since the store actually had several of them on sale, apparently because the numbers of hipsters tourist who took an interest in them had risen up in the recent years.

After they managed to accomplish Annie’s request, they left for the bar they were supposed to meet with Annie and Irene, only a couple of streets away from the antique store. Probably one the only blessings of living in such a small city was that everything was the proximity of everything, there were no cabs, buses, or subway to think of.

People just _walked_ to places.

The bar was called _Hot stuff_ and it was nothing compared to the bars and lounges Eliot would usually visit in New York: Outdated furniture that was probably bought in the eighties, one or two waiters with only two guys in the bar, there weren’t enough tables to sit so most people were standing, either chatting in small groups or watching the sports channel. The one distinctive touch though, was the music: Leo Sayer’s voice coming from the juke box singing that catchy love song he couldn’t remind the name of.

What kind of place did he just step into?

The evening went pretty quiet and pleasing, despite Eliot’s dislike for the music and the constant noise coming from the old guys in the guys, raging and shouting about the game they were watching which reminded him of the days his little brother and father hoarded the television in the living room to watch their hockey games.

Straight people and their sport culture. Eliot would never understand them.

Still, Eliot managed to have a good time with the _girls­_ , partially thanks to the booze that Annie managed to get in the matter of seconds, she had some kind of special relationship with the owner that Irene just wouldn’t tell them about, yet Eliot took a mental note to find out later, just because of the fun in it.

Irene also shared the story about how she met her husband in the bar almost thirty years ago when she was the new waitress in town. Apparently, Ted used to be the leader of an indie rock band called _side boob._ Eliot couldn’t help but hysterically laugh along with Julia at the bizarre name.

“One of my son’s worst ideas. I have to admit” Annie said with a laugh.

Apparently, it was Ted’s long and blonde hair that caught her attention, and the fact that being the vocalist of any band during the eighties made any guy two times hotter.

They hit it off right away and Ted took Irene with him to travel around the country with his band during two month before Irene found out she was pregnant with Quentin and Ted had to inevitably leave the band and accept his place as the successor of his families’ business since _sideboob_ wasn’t making that much money to sustain a family.

Now Eliot realized where Ted’s Coldwater delightful personality emerged, it was sort of a cliché, but clichés existed for a reason none the less.

Still, Eliot couldn’t help but think of the hypocrisy of Quentin’s father for calling him out on focusing in his dreams, the only difference was that Quentin managed not to get someone pregnant.

“I told him he could go to wherever he wanted that I could send them money” Annie explained with a beer in her hand “But my son is stubborn as a mule!”

“Well, he still plays the guitar from time to time” Irene said, almost like she was trying to comfort Eliot.

“Just no boobs this time!”Annie joked around, making the four of them laugh.

A few minutes later, Eliot found himself in the bar, drinking alone while the rest of the people in the bar, including Annie and the rest of the girls were fixated in the game, which was about to end, so tensions were high.

Thankfully, that meant Eliot could slipped away from them for a moment, to breath.

“Why the long face? Had a rough day?” a voice called him from the side, which made Eliot lift up his gaze to the bartender in front of him.

It only took him three seconds to notice the familiar features of the guy’s face: Light blonde straight hair, deep blue eyes, wider chin and unique dog-like nose that reminded him of the protagonist of _An American werewolf in London._

“Eliot”

“Mike” he muttered to himself with his eyes glued to the other’s guys face “Well, this is weird”

“It’s been what? Fifteen years?!” the other guy said with a warm smile “Can’t believe it’s you! What are you doing in this place?”

Eliot huffed, still quite in shock by the sudden encounter “I should be asking you that question. Weren’t you the prodigy of the football team back in high school?”

Then Mike took off his red shirt, only leaving him with a black sleeveless t-shirt that showed his perfectly worked pectorals that Eliot couldn’t help but stare at. After fifteen years and betrayal Mike McCormick was still hot, which made Eliot feel like an idiot since all he should feel about the guy was hate.

“Here, you see the scar?” he pointed out to the mark in his elbow joint “It broke in two in the middle of a game one year after you left. The doctor said I could never play professionally again so here I am”

“Wow, that _unfortunate_ ” Eliot said drily before giving another sip to his drink “And that’s how you ended up in the corner of Alaska, serving drinks to strangers”

“Hey, at least I get to meet interesting people now and then” Mike replied with a side smile, while placing his left elbow in the counter, getting closer to Eliot “Interesting people like Eliot Waugh. Any interesting happened to you in these fifteen years?”

Eliot couldn’t help but smile at the compliment, it wasn’t that he enjoyed the fact that a guy he used to fuck fifteen years ago still had a thing for him. It was the power, the leverage that such compliment held.

“Not much” he replied before taking another drink to his glass of wine “Went to conversion therapy, got myself a girl and we’re actually engaged” he said, smiling playfully at the other guy.

Judging by Mike’s facial expression, the guy didn’t buy Eliot’s lie.

“You’re shittin’ me” Mike replied after a few seconds, with a small laugh “There’s no _way_ you’re straight now”

Eliot’s reply to the guys answer was but a challenging smile before turning his head to the table where Annie, Irene and Julia sat together, laughing about something.

“Julia, come here darling!” he called her. The woman turned her head, a little confused and amused to be called _darling_.

She excused herself and made her way to the bar, right to Eliot’s side.

“What’s up?” she asked, giving him an annoyed look.

“My beloved Julia, this is my Mike. We used to go to high school together”

“A pleasure” Mike said, offering his hand to Julia with a warm smile “So you’re the fiancé”

“Fiance?” Julia repeated before giving Eliot a strange look. Eliot simply tilted his head to the side, giving her a hit and just like that Julia pulled out a warm smile and greeted Mike back “Right, I’m the fiancé”

“So how did you guys meet?” Mike asked curiously to which both Eliot and Julia replied at the same time.

“Work” 

“A friend”

Mike look at them weirdly, before Eliot let out a small laugh to which Julia did the same.

“Trough a mutual friend, who happens to work with me” Eliot explained” Our dear Quentin”

“Right, Q”

“Q?” Mike raised an eyebrow.

“That’s what we call him, since Quentin such an _old name_ to have” she explained.

“Right, _Q._ Such a special and charming guy. Can you believed he offered his family’s island to celebrate our wedding? We adore him”

“He did?” Julia mumbled, before catching on Eliot’s _look_ “He did, so nice. He’s my best friend”

“Wow, this Quentin guys sound really cool” Mike answered as he gave a small nod to Eliot “Can’t believe you did it El”

“What? Found my real sexual orientation along with a beautiful woman, have an amazing work and getting married in the most beautiful place in Alaska. I guess you can believe it Mike”

Mike chuckled at the comment, not realizing the amount of shade that he was throwing. Still, he didn’t fucked Mike because of his intellectual capacity.

“Well, allow me to give you both a shot of tequila. Consider it my wedding gift” he offered gently before pouring two shots for Eliot and Julia. Who simply smiled at each other before taking the shot.

Eliot would never get used to that harsh sensation of tequila in his throat.

“Nice to see you El” Mike said, before going to the other side of the bar to serve a small group of older guys that just entered the bar.

Eliot simply nodded at him, before realizing the way Julia was staring at him, like she was about to explode of laughter.

“What was _that_ ” Julia finally said, letting out a small laugh.

“That’s my version of having fun “Eliot replied with a playful smile. He was definitely getting more than tipsy.

No more drinks, he decided.

“You need to stop taking random people and making them your fiancé, Eliot” Julia said with a chuckle.

“That you’re right” He replied before letting out a small sigh “Imagine word gets around, our dear Q would totally lose it. The love of his life and his best friend? Now that’s a story”

“You are so fucking crazy”

Eliot could not help but nod at the comment. Maybe he _was_ just a little crazy: Deceiving the US government, getting drunk in front of his fake fiancé’s family and getting yet another fake fiancé just to annoy his former. Lover? Fuck buddy? Eliot did not really have a label for Mike.

“You like me, Julia Whicker” Eliot said giving a small smile to her.

Julia rolled her eyes and shrugged with disbelief “No I don’t”

“I don’t blame you. With my looks and wit? Who wouldn’t”?

Julia huffed, before letting out another laugh and placing a hand on Eliot’s shoulder “Right, C´mon Mr.Looks. I think it’s time to get going”

Eliot just smiled and let out a small chuckle as he walked back to Irene and Annie, who were already standing up from their table.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Julia parted ways with the group, despite Irene’s offer for her to stay at the guest house in the back in the island but Julia respectfully declined , explaining she wanted to spend more time with her family, and the trip back to the island was kind of a pain but she assured them that she would be back at the Coldwater home the next day to celebrate Annie’s birthday.

“And don’t forget to bring my present!” Annie yelled at her while she was waving at them.

“Of course, I won’t!”

Five seconds later a white van stopped in front of them and a tall guy stepped out of the car. He was wearing a black and white suit, along with sunglasses and…Was that a gun?

“It wasn’t necessary for you to come, Martin” Irene said warmly “Did my husband sent you?”

Martin just nodded at Irena and said nothing more to which Irene just shrugged before exchanging looks with Annie and Eliot.

“And here I thought we could go to the male stripper club outside town” Annie muttered before giving Eliot a compliment look that he read as _just say the word_.

“Uhmm…Isn’t quite late already? I’m sure Irene must be really tired” Eliot quickly replied.

“Oh, Annie I don’t think it would be appropriate to bring Eliot to that kind of place. We don’t want to make him feel awkward!”

“But I heard the Dolan twins were giving a show tonight!” Annie shouted excited, looking up at Eliot “Are you sure you don’t want to come and watch some man meat, honey?” she said with a funny smug.

“I’m quite sure” Eliot replied warmly.

“Oh well, there’s always tomorrow!” Grannie said.

The trip back to the island felt like a breeze, especially with Annie telling Eliot and Irene about her crazy love affair during the seventies with a male stripper named BoJack The Horseman.

“And they didn’t call him horseman because he liked to _ride_. If you know what I mean”

It was all laughs and smiles as they were making their way back to the house with Martin leading the way and quiet as a grave, but the trio didn’t care for the lack of participation of the bodyguard. They were coming close to the entrance when suddenly, Eliot noticed a heavy and rough noise coming from near the house.

“Is that Quentin?” she muttered, looking at Annie.

“I didn’t bring my glasses” the older woman replied.

“Is he…hitting something?” Eliot wondered, not quite sure of what he was looking at since it was already dark, and the house was not very illuminated.

“Quentin!” Irene called at her son but there was no response from him. The guy just kept his attention in the mechanical task with force and precision. Splitting one wood pile after another.

Suddenly, a weird noise came from the other side of the house. One kind of noise Eliot could only associate with one special individual.

“Lucky!” Annie shouted as the cat came running towards her and stopping at her heels, demanding her attention “Oh why are you so upset?” Annie asked to the animal as she grabbed him at placed him in her arms.

“Is he alright?” Eliot asked.

“He probably senses Quentin’s discomfort” Annie explained as it was the most obvious thing in the world “I’m taking him back to the house”

Swiftly Eliot looked at Irene and asked her “Should we talk with him?” he asked, looking back at Quentin who was still fully set in his pile of wood.

“Oh honey. It’s better to leave him be for now, if he is doing that then _something_ must’ve happened” she said with worries in her voice” Do you think you could...?”

“Yeah of course. That’s why I’m here after all, to support my soon to be husband” he answered, trying his best to smile at her soon to be mother-in-law.

Irene stared sweetly at him for a couple of seconds before sighing and going for a big bear hug which made Eliot go still, unfamiliar with the intimate touch “You are a gift from heaven Eliot, you truly are”

Fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yep, there wasn't that much interaction between our main couple this chapter. This was basically my intent on backstory and character development but next chapter is probably my favourite and there are tons of interactions between Quentin and Eliot :)
> 
> so, I wanted to give a big thank you to Meaowie38, Rubick and Celes123 for their lovely comments in the last chapter and keeping me motivated during these hard times!


End file.
